


You're the Best Worst Thing to Ever Happen to Me

by ThatMusicGirl_10409



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Breeding, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Insecure Katsuki Yuuri, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Puppy Play, Russian Mafia, Sex Toys, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Phichit Chulanont, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Switching, Tags May Change, Triplets, Twins, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings, World Travel, Yuuri & Viktor are like rabbits, like damn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMusicGirl_10409/pseuds/ThatMusicGirl_10409
Summary: After meeting Viktor at a cafe, Yuuri doesn't realize what exactly he had gotten himself into after being invited to a party hosted by none other than the boss of the fiercest and powerful mafia in Russia. Once Viktor takes the omega into his pack, he can no longer hide the fact that he is the leader of the Russian mafia and the alpha realizes that he has put his mate and future family in danger of being taken or worse from Viktor.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri wasn't sure want he had gotten himself into. No matter how he looked at he was starting to doubt what had all transpired throughout his years with Viktor, many times he found himself doubting if Viktor even wanted him to be around. Although Viktor had told him time and time again that he wouldn't want anyone else next to him while he ran his family business. Viktor had never mentioned his business until after they went on a couple of dates to make sure that this is what both of them wanted even though they knew that they would be inseparable after they first laid eyes on each other at an event that Viktor was hosting. Yuuri however still could not believe that someone as gorgeous as Viktor wanted anything to do with someone like him. At the event Yuuri was standing in the corner with his best friend Phichit Chulanont fluke of champagne in his hand and Yuuri wanting to be anywhere but in the ballroom feeling like all of the other party goers were staring at him like he wasn't supposed to be in the building even though he had been personally invited by the man hosting the party himself.

Viktor kept looking around the room trying to find the omega that he had met in a little coffee shop in St. Petersburg. He saw the omega sitting by himself in the corner of the cafe and no matter how hard Viktor tried to pry his eyes off of the omega, he found that it was impossible for him to keep his eyes off of him. When the alpha was finally at the counter, he had to be snapped out of his trance by the barista ready to take his order. After he ordered his usual drink he walked over to where he saw the most beautiful creature in the world and asked him if the seat across from him was taken, when the omega shook his head no Viktor sat down.

"I guess the fall didn't impact your beauty." Viktor tried his best to flirt with the omega.

Yuuri looked at him perplexed at what was going on. "W-What do you m-mean?" Yuuri always had self-confidence issues and having a complete stranger sitting across from him flirting with him.

Viktor gave him the most blinding smile Yuuri had ever seen and said "What I mean is that falling from heaven didn't hinder your beauty. When I saw you, I always thought that angels didn't exist until I laid my eyes on you, _zvezda_."

When Yuuri heard that he blushed the darkest shade of red he could think of and Viktor thought that it was the most adorable thing that he has ever seen in his life.

"I-I can guarantee that I'm n-no angel. T-There's no way that a-anyone would think let alone call me beautiful." the omega said.

Viktor looked at his dark brown-amber eyes trying to find why the omega would put himself down. "Well let it go in your record that I am the first to call you beautiful, ___zvezda_. I expect to see you at the party that I am hosting in honour of some of my colleagues. It’s a semi-formal party but I think that the way you are now is perfect." The omega looked at him as if he was insane to even think that someone like Yuuri would ever be invited to something so grand and as the alpha looked at him, the omega could only feel like this was some cruel joke that he was playing on him. Viktor had handed him an envelope that had the invitation inside and told him to give it the men that would be standing at the entrance of the building even though Viktor would tell them to watch out for the omega and that no matter what, they are not to harm the omega or even speak negatively to the omega and if they did, they most certainly would not be walking out the building alive.

After Viktor was finished with his drink he got up and asked Yuuri if he would like to go with him on a date before the party was going to happen. The omega looked at him like he was insane and that he was still playing a prank on him even after the alpha had handed him his phone and asked if Yuuri would put his number in it so that way he would be able to contact the omega in order to set up a date and time to meet again. Once Yuuri put his number into the others phone, Viktor sent him a message so that way Yuuri would not freak out if he got a random number texting him and asking what he was doing later.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

When Viktor walked into his house if you can even call it that it is more like oversized mansion that he had no idea what to do with all the space that is available to him. As soon as he walked into the house, he was flanked with problem after problem issue after issue and incompetence that seemed to hang around all of his workers and no matter how hard he tried he just seemed to not be able to escape the stupidity. The first issue that caught his attention was about a deal gone bad and losing about five of his men to a rival mafia gang that was watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike and take his product that he had been waiting and planning for months in advanced until the deal actually went down. He was becoming more and more irritated as the issues came, and he started to unconsciously release angry alpha pheromones and as soon as they were released the people surrounding him backed away, the other alphas in the room submitted to him while the betas looked at them wondering what was happening and as soon as the omegas caught a whiff of the hormones they started to whimper and submit to the powerful alpha in the room. Viktor finally realized after he saw and heard the omegas in the room that he was releasing the hormones and tried to combat the angry pheromones with calming ones trying to calm the omegas in the room since in his mind the omegas were the most important, then alphas, and lastly betas, because omegas were the only ones that were able to create life and that there was little left of them and male omegas are the rarest of them all.

After Viktor had interacted with the male omega, he realized just how special and important he was going to be in his life. Once he was done dealing with his headache of a job as he called it, he went into his office where his best friend and most trusted colleague in the whole organization was waiting for him with his own issues that were out of all other issues were the most important in the organization and needed the most attention. Christophe Giacometti was sitting on Viktor's desk when he walked in and once he saw Chris he knew that something was wrong.

Chris took one look at Viktor, "You look like absolute shit and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"Well when you have to deal with dumbasses that can't think on their own and you meet the ray of sunshine that made this whole life a little more bearable."

"You at least got me, Feltsman, and the blonde kitten that are capable on our own."

Viktor gave him a side glance and an irritated humph and although he knew he was right he didn't want to admit it to him.

"So, tell me about the ray of sunshine that made your day." After he said that Viktor's face lit up just the slightest that Chris happened to see before his face went back to looking like it could melt steel.

"You know how I go to that little coffee shop down the street."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well there was this angel that was sitting in the corner of the shop all alone and he just seemed like he needed a lift me up." Viktor said with a slight lift in his voice at the memory that occurred only a few hours ago.

"Was he cute? Did you at least get a number from him?" Chris asked with a smirk in his voice.

"He was the most gorgeous most beautiful person that I have ever seen in my whole life. I never wanted something so badly in my life. I acted first and asked for his number and gave him an invitation to the party that we are having this weekend, I also asked him on a date and he blushed." Viktor sighed and continued, "He was the shyest adorable guy but when he started to degrade himself, my heart broke for him and no matter how much I tried he just would not accept my compliments." The alpha frowned at the last part and was playing with the hem of his shirt.

Chris gave him a look and told him, "You do tend to come off a little......forceful when you want something." Viktor glared at him and Chris held up his hands defensively as he continued "What I'm trying to tell you is that maybe you should ease into this before you chase him away. When you go on the date try being subtle and let the guy come to you. Viktor you’re my friend and my boss but more importantly your also like a brother to me and I respect all of your choices and will support you no matter what you choose but with this you should take my advice and let the guy come to you." After Chris said that Viktor gave him an understanding look.

Viktor gave him a smile "Thanks I think I needed someone to tell me that." He rubbed the back of his neck "I might need help in deciding on a date that won't be too much but yet have an impact on him that will last. And I also need your help in texting him so that way I don't come off too pushy, you know how I get."

"You know that I'll always help you, you just need to not be stubborn and come to us whenever you need any assistance."

After the alpha got that off his chest the beta turned to him and they both realized what needed to happen first and for most before anything happens.

"We should text him first before I forget, you know how I am with memory." Viktor gave a soft chuckle. Both of them turned to each other and Viktor took a seat at his desk with Chris hovering over him as they typed out the message.

_"Hey, its Viktor I wanted to know what day and time would work for you for the date."_

_-V_

A few minutes passed, and Viktor started to become worried and thought that the omega already forgot about him. After that last thought went through his head his phone dinged and the screen lit up showing that he received a text from his sunshine.

_"Sorry I didn't respond right away my roommate took my phone and locked me out of it"_

_"Um.....how about Friday for our date?"_

_-Yuuri_

When Yuuri mentioned his roommate, Viktor tensed as he was thinking that no one should even be near _His Yuuri_ let alone tease him by taking his things. After Viktor calmed down Chris helped him decide what places were open on Friday along with how hard would it be to get a reservation.

_"Friday sounds wonderful, what time would you like me to pick you up at?"_

_-V_

_"How about around 6 I have work until 5 and I would like to get back to my apartment so I can clean myself up beforehand."_

_-Yuuri_

With that Viktor smiled at himself and as Chris was making reservations for them Viktor texted back to him.

_"6 is absolutely perfect zvezda, where I am taking you it is semi-formal."_

_"If you want I can pick you up earlier and we could go shopping for clothing for you."_

_-V_

_"I do have a button-down shirt and slacks. If you still want, we can still go before hand to buy clothing."_

_-Yuuri_

Viktor sighed, and Chris looked at him after he was done getting him reservations.

"Text him the day of the date and see if he still wants to go shopping with you. When you pick him up ask him again if he wants to go shopping with you." Chris said giving him a knowing look, since Chris has been friends with him for most of his life he knows what he might be planning in that thick alpha head of his.

Viktor knew that he was right "Ya I think I got carried away again. I'll ask him again when I pick him up." Chris smiled knowing that Viktor was finally understanding what to do.

_"Okay, let me know where to pick you up so that way I can find the easiest route to get from where you are to get to the restaurant."_

_-V_

Once Viktor got Yuuri’s address he started to plan out his plan of action of what he was going to do with Yuuri.

 

~~~~~~

 

Yuuri was pacing back and forth in his and Phichits apartment wondering what he is going to do about Friday, he had three days to figure out what he was going to when Viktor takes him out for the date.

"Hey Peach"

"Hey Yuuri"

"What am I going to do I have no idea what to wear let alone any idea on what to even say to him. What if he thinks I'm too plain? What would happen if I stand outside waiting for him and he never shows up?" As Yuuri's anxiety starts to rear its head Phichit takes a hold of him and pulled him into a hug and started to tell him small reassurances.

"Yuuri listen to me from what you are freaking out over it seems to me that if he didn't want to be involved with you he wouldn't have even texted you in the first place let alone ask you to go to a restaurant that requires you to dress up. It also doesn't help me help you if you've never told me what the guy is even like."

Yuuri started to calm down and realized that through his whole anxiety that he forgot to even tell his friend about the guy he met at the cafe.

"Okay I'll tell you just promise me that you won't freak out like you normally do."

Phichit put a hand to his heart and in the most sarcastic hurt voice he said "How you wound me Yuuri you know that I'm never like that. You have such little faith in your dearest friend. But fine I'll shut up, so you can tell me about Mr. Heartstopper."

Yuuri threw a pillow at him and started to tell him about it "Well I was minding my business sitting in the cafe in the back by myself and in walks this guy. He's tall with short silver-platinum hair with a fringe that covers his left eye. And he's wearing a suit that fit his body perfectly and seemed to hug every part of him just right and it looked like it could pay for our apartment and then some along with a long flowing coat that trailed behind him as he stepped in. And as I'm watching him, he turns and looks at me and so I panic and pretend to look out the windows and I could feel my blush turn up. He started to walk towards me and asked me if the seat across me is open and I tell him yes since there was obviously no one sitting with me since the beginning and as he sat down he shot me the most gorgeous smile that I have ever seen. He starts flirting with me and calls me an angel and another word in Russian that I finally translated to mean star and as I'm staring at him his eyes shine like diamonds at me but if the diamonds were the bluest blue that you have ever seen. After a while he stands to leave and hands me his phone asking for my number and so I put it in his phone and while I'm doing that he pulls out an envelope and hands it to me saying that he expects me to show up at it. Help me Peach I have no idea what to even do he at least told me that I could bring a plus one with me to it."

After he says the last part he hands the envelope over to Phichit and as Phichit takes the envelope in his hands, he stares at Yuuri wide eyed and mouth agape.

"YUURI take this opportunity you never know you might enjoy yourself and when you take me to the party I can help you with what to say to him. You are definitely going on this date on Friday and you are going to the party you just need to learn to have more confidence in yourself."

Yuuri looks at him and sighs "I know you tell me that every day and no matter how many times you say it you know that I have the same reaction every time. But yes, I am not backing out of this I am going to take this as it gets thrown at me and counter it with the best that I can give it."

"You never told me where you two are even going how can I help you if I have no idea where you are even eating?"

"I don't even know where we are going he never said he just said that it's semi-formal and that he's picking me up at 6"

Yuuri knew that there was no way in winning a fight against his roommate, so he decided to let it happen.

 

~~~~~~

 

_Friday 4:58p.m._

Viktor’s pacing back and forth through his study and while he's pacing Chris is staring at him trying to calm him down and help him relax.

"Viktor relax everything is going to be fine you’re going to pick him up he's gonna swoon over how you look and he's going to give the brightest smile as he sees where you two are headed and he might even shed a few tears because of how everything looks. And who knows you might get a surprise at the end of your date." With the last part Chris wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at him and Viktor gives him the most venomous look that he can, and a low growl can be heard coming from him.

"Chris if you think that I'm going to do anything to the omega than you got another thing coming at you." Viktor ends it with another low growl and he lets some of his pheromones out letting anyone know that he is to not be messed with tonight.

As soon as the time hit 5:15 Viktor started getting ready and sent a text to Yuuri.

_"Are you ready for me to pick you up?"_

_-V_

_"I'm just getting dressed now I should be ready by 5:25."_

_-Y_

_"Okay I'll see you in ten then :)"_

_-V_

After Yuuri sent the text he started to get dressed. He was looking for a dress shirt when he found the one he wanted he put it on the bed it was a deep navy blue colour with black buttons and with the shirt he matched it with cuff lings that shined brighter than the sun, they were a gift to him from his parents when he graduated from college and moved to St. Petersburg right afterwards. He paired the shirt with black slacks and with black leather shoes. When he was done dressing himself he started on his hair, he had let it grow out some and decided to put some gel in it and combed it back and after he combed through he took his hands and messed it up a little, so it wouldn't look like he was a greaser from the 50's. When he was done with his hair he had asked Phichit to help him decide if he should add some make up to him they both decided to add a little bit of eye shadow to help make his eyes seem softer than what they were and Phichit insisted that he add wings to his eyes but Yuuri decided that it would be too much. When he was finished it was 5:23 and he started to get everything else he needed ready and with that he was heading out the door and down to the sidewalks.

As soon as Yuuri stepped outside he saw a car pull up that he could only assume was Viktor since it looked like it could pay off his college debt and his apartment.

When the car pulled up a tall man stepped out of the back of it and went to the back of the car and opened the door for Yuuri and as he stepped into the car if you wanna call it that, he was met with the most mesmerizing sight. Viktor was sitting across from him dressed in a deep purple button-down dress shirt with black slacks that hugged all of his curves and he had on the most beautiful shoes that Yuuri has ever seen. When Viktor realized that Yuuri was in the car there was an audible gasp from him as he stared at Yuuri mouth agape.

Viktor started to talk but he was too mesmerized by the way that Yuuri's dress shirt hugged him along with the way his pants showed off his ass. He tried again to speak this time actually getting words out. “Yuuri, o bozhe, you look amazing I would suggest getting clothes but apparently I was completely wrong I take back the text that I sent. Are you sure that you don't work as a model because you look, wow." The last sentence was breathlessly, and a low rumble of approval was heard coming from his chest as he couldn't keep in how captivated Yuuri has him right now.

When the alpha did that Yuuri blushed harder than he thought humanly possible. "I don't look amazing I would say that I look average at best and I don't think that I could ever pass as a model I think if I were to try they wouldn't even call me back saying about a job with them." Yuuri ducked his head down and tried to make himself seem as small as possible as he said the last part knowing that the alpha was going to try to win him over with flattery but when the alpha said nothing Yuuri looked at him in shock.

Viktor just sat there looking out the window as if what the omega had just said wasn't putting himself down. When the alpha moved, it startled the omega causing him to let out a very soft whimper and caused some distressed omega pheromones to be let loose causing the alpha to react and put out his own calming scent to try and help the omega. But when Viktor looked over it seemed to not help at all it actually seemed to make the omega shrink further in on himself making the alpha panic and try to figure out the problem and fix it but when he looked around there were no threats in the area. Until he realized that the reason the omega was shrinking in on himself was because of Viktor making Viktor begin to panic and when he started to panic even more he realized that he was not helping the situation instead making it worse because he kept sending out pheromones making the omega think that he was in trouble. Viktor was going to stop the car until he realized that they had arrived at the restaurant Percorso.

When Viktor started to move to get out of the car Yuuri flinched even more and started to feel tears sting the ends of his eyes. The alpha stopped and let the omega out first and then got out himself telling the driver that he would text him when to pick them up. When he turned around Yuuri was standing stock still looking like prey that was frozen at the sight of a predator. Yuuri started to relax once he realized that he was safe and that no one would hurt him he kept telling himself that Viktor, his alpha, would be there to protect him. Once he kept repeating that like a mantra he started to relax even more and realized that Viktor was staring at him with what Yuuri could see in his eyes concern for the well-being of both Yuuri and his omega.

"S-Sorry I-I started t-to panic a-and once I realized that I-I was safe I could relax." Yuuri said hopefully trying to provide some type of comfort to both Viktor and his alpha.

Viktor just walked up to Yuuri and went to try and hug him to help him out, but he flinched and stepped backwards away from Viktor. Yuuri realized what he did and tried to make it right and stepped forward toward Viktor and hugged him to make up for flinching away from him. Viktor embraced him and as soon as they pulled apart he looked at his phone and realized they had to hurry to get into the restaurant in order to make sure that they still had their reservations. When they were finally in the restaurant and seated, the waiter handed them their menus and told them that he would be back to take their orders however before the waiter even left Viktor pulled him down and whispered something into his ear to which Yuuri just looked at him confusion plastered on his face mixed with another emotion that Viktor couldn't identify.

"I asked him what the finest wine they had was and requested it"

Yuuri looked at him dumbfounded because no one has ever gone out of their way to make sure that he had the best save for his family. "You d-didn't have to do that, I'm not that special that you should waste that much money on me." Yuuri finally looked at the menu and realized the most important thing, "V-Viktor there are n-no prices listed how will I know how much something costs?"

Viktor looked at him and replied "Don't worry about it what we spend here is barely a drop out of the bucket with how much I have. Don't worry about the prices." Viktor reached over to put his hands-on top of the omegas and started to rub circles into his wrists "Tonight I don't want you to have to worry about anything the only thing that I ask from you is that you enjoy yourself you seem like you could use some time to be pampered."

"I-I'm sorry V-Viktor I j-just am always watching prices, that when we walked into the restaurant I was kinda set back at how expensive the decorations look and how expensive everything looks in general that I never stopped to not think about it."

"Yuuri, whenever you are with me, you will never have to worry about the cost of something. If I could I would give you the world and even though we just met I feel like I could spend the rest of my life waking up to your breathtaking face, your heart stopping body, and spend the whole day getting lost in your absolutely most positively and possibly something that should be illegal but surprising there not and that is your eyes. If I could I would keep you all to myself and not let another person look into those gorgeous orbs that could bring a country to their knees."

"Viktor-"

"Please Yuuri when you are with me you can call me Vitya, Viten'ka, Vityusha, or anything else Viktor just seems to formal between just the two of us." Viktor gave a soft smile that made Yuuri blush and made Viktor give a soft chuckle at how adorable his date is being.

"Okay, V-Vitya"

Viktor's alpha started to let out a low rumble only able to be heard by the both of them causing Yuuri's omega to let out a response back to the alpha letting him know that she appreciates the positivity coming from Viktor's alpha.

" _Zvezda_ do you think after we are done here we could head back to my house to have a movie marathon as long as it’s okay with you."

"Sounds perfect just let me text Phichit and tell him that I won't be heading back to our apartment until tomorrow. Do you think that we could stop back at my apartment so that I could grab a change of clothes, I wouldn't want to ruin my outfit."

"Yeah we can do that." _Yeah, I would do anything that you want, if you would let me I would take you out of this place and head back to my house and keep you all to myself_. Viktor thought, he was also trying to hide his jealously from Yuuri because he wants him all to himself and this Phichit guy is keeping my Yuuri away from me.

After a few more minutes their drinks arrived and since Yuuri never decided what he wanted, Viktor ordered for the both of them since he has been here numerous times, he even had an operation ran out the back of the restaurant at one time. Since Yuuri was never here, he asked what Viktor ordered for the both of them.

"For myself I ordered Roasted Lamb Loin, Sautéed Chard, Pine Nuts and Raisins, Grilled Lettuce and since I wasn't entirely sure about what you wanted I got you what would be considered a "starter" dish, I hope you like it it was the very first dish I had in this restaurant. For you I got you the Ravioli Ricotta which has ricotta, spinach, vegetables, candied cherry tomatoes, it’s a light dish so it shouldn't make your stomach upset. And plus, if you are still hungry afterwards I know a really good pastry shop that is usually open until midnight"

"I-I don't know what to say, all of this is perfect, the restaurant is extraordinary, you take my breath away whenever I look at you, and you put a lot of thought into the well-being of me." Yuuri started to tear up and continued "Are you sure this isn't a dream or are you really my prince charming coming to take me away?"

"I wish I could take credit for everything you just said but sadly I didn't pick this restaurant my best friend picked it out after I found out when we were going on our date." Viktor looked down at his twiddling fingers and slowly raised his head "I'm also sorry but if you knew what I do, you would not consider me to be prince charming, however I can take you away if you want to wherever you want to go at any time." He gave a small chuckle that sounded pained to Yuuri's ears.

He reached across to grab the alpha's hands and looked him in his beautiful blue eyes that he could just drown in and told him "Vitya I don't care what you do, you could be an executioner or the boss of a mafia-"Viktor tensed up when Yuuri said that but still let him continue. "-or even a garbage dump operator and I still would not care as long as I get to see you I'm happy. I realize it too, but I feel like we've known each other for years instead of just a few days."

Yuuri felt Viktor tense up when he mentioned the mafia but shook it off, since anyone who even mentioned the mafia would tense up at the mere thought of them.

"Yuuri-" Viktor started but as soon as he started their food came out.

Yuuri stared at the food and he could feel his mouth salivating at the smell and sight of the dish. He took his fork and knife and cut into one of the tomatoes and as soon as the tomato went into his mouth he moaned not realizing that he is even doing it. All the meanwhile Viktor is sitting and staring at the stunning sight that sits just three feet from him indulging on food that Viktor had ordered for him making his alpha rumble in approval at being able to make his omega moan like that and to be able to cause the blissed-out face of Yuuri.

After a few minutes Yuuri realized that Viktor hadn't even touched his food and being concerned for him asked "Are you not hungry Vitya? If you don't start now your food will get cold." He said with a teasing tone but once he said that Viktor woke up out of his trance of watching the omega indulge in his food.

Viktor started on his food after watching Yuuri eat for a couple of minutes and finally digging into his food making his own pleased noises as he ate. He glanced up after feeling like someone was watching him only to find Yuuri staring at him.

When they were finished Viktor texted his ride letting him know that they were ready to leave and that they had to make a pit stop at Yuuri's apartment before heading back to Viktor's house to have a movie marathon.

"You still want to go to that pastry shop that I said about, or would you rather just see what I have back at my house?"

Yuuri decided for a while and finally decided that he would rather just go back to Viktor's house to have the marathon and eat whatever is at the house for them.

 

~~~~~

 

After they stopped at Yuuri's apartment and he got what he needed, they headed off to Viktor's house.

Once they reached his house and opened the front door, a big brown shape attacked Yuuri, jumping on him and knocking him down and continued to lick his face. Viktor once he was done chuckling scolded the dog.

"Makkachin sit."

Yuuri sat up still hugging the dog and the dog still licking his face didn't realize the command that Viktor had just said causing him to say it again. Viktor immediately helped the omega up while brushing the dirt from his clothing all the while Yuuri was laughing causing Viktor to smile at the snorts now coming out of the omega due to how hard he was now laughing.

"Yuuri I am so sorry she is normally so well behaved, I've had her ever since she was a puppy." Viktor regaled at the memory of bringing her home and how she was so small that when he went for walks around the house he could fit her in his coat pocket.

Yuuri, trying to catch his breath responded, "It's okay I used to have a dog just like her but smaller, but shortly after I moved here she got into an unfortunate accident and wasn't able to recover from it." Yuuri's voice died off at the end still smiling but Viktor could see the pain of the memory and how much the omega fought to keep in all the tears and emotion inside of him. Viktor kneeled down in front of the omega and embraced him in a hug causing the omegas fought back tears to come out in fat droplets soaking Viktor's shirt, but he didn't care because he could never fathom losing his dear Makka.

Yuuri pulled away from Viktor his eyes red and puffy from finally allowing his emotions out and he smiled at the alpha, happy that he was understanding and not judging him on being emotional.

"Come on Yuuri we should get in out from the cold, you can hold onto to Makka while I get changed to watch the movie with you." Viktor said lifting himself up and then helping Yuuri to his feet along with Makkachin at their side they headed into the house.

Viktor had led Yuuri to the living room and onto a giant "L" shaped leather couch where there were various blankets on the back of the couch. After Viktor had the omega settled he went to his room to get changed grabbing a few movies along his way out and back to the Living room to where the love of his life sat on the floor hugging the dog close to him whispering something in Japanese to the dog. While Yuuri was doing that he had no idea that Viktor was standing there until he sat down right next to him causing the omega to let out a little surprised squeak making the dog tilt her head and making Viktor force himself to not burst out laughing only allowing himself to chuckle into his hand.

"I need to pu-" Yuuri lost his voice as he saw the man sitting next to him in just his boxers apparently having no issue showing up practically naked in front of a complete stranger. But Yuuri was not just surprised by what he was wearing but he saw just what the alpha was packing underneath the boxers staring right at the bulge that presented itself causing him to gulp just thinking about it.

"See something you like?" Viktor teased seeing the omega stammer for words before giving up and eventually just ended up blushing the deepest red that he could imagine making the alpha laugh out loud this time seeing the shy omega blushing so much.

"H-How about y-you just put the m-movie in and then we can w-watch it." Yuuri said trying to not let it slip that he was just staring at the alpha even though the alpha knew what must have been going through his mind.

Yuuri thought to himself, if that's just the view from the outside imagine how big it actually is, even in heat I don't have a dildo or plug of that size. At that thought he felt himself start to get excited just thinking about what it would be like to have that sitting in him as he rides it. When Viktor turned around Yuuri's breath hitched in his throat as he saw that not only was he getting excited but the Russian had also been thinking about it.

"Um...Vitya I think you got a problem there" as Yuuri pointed to the obvious bulge still growing in his boxers as Yuuri tried to suppress a moan at the near thought of that being pushed inside of him, of him being stretched around it making him beg for more until he can't take it anymore....and now not only does Viktor have a problem but now Yuuri's normally loose fitting pj pants are now unbearably tight.

Viktor stands there still staring at the omega on the floor trying not to moan as he seems to be imagining what exactly he could be doing to help the Russian out.

"I don't think it’s just me that has an issue happening." Viktor says seeing that the omega is starting to form a wet patch in the front of his pants and as the omega started to wiggle around Viktor got a whiff of slick that is coming out of him preparing for an alpha to take him.

" _Alpha_..." Yuri whines obvious that his omega has now taken over and Yuuri is now trapped in his mind somewhere.

Viktor quickly kneels next to the omega taking him into his arms as he hushes the omega while sending out alpha pheromones to let the omega know that his alphas here and that he is not going anywhere. It finally clicks in the alphas mind that he has to get his omega somewhere safe so that way no one can harm or get in the way of a needy omega and an alpha willing to die to make sure that their omega is safe at all costs.

Viktor hears a whimper come out of the omega now sounding more and more needy and desperate by the minute "Shhh, hush your alphas here he’s not going anywhere he’s not going to leave you."

He picks the omega up bridal style and as he does that the omega shoves his head into the crook of the alphas neck pushing his nose into the scent gland there trying to get more of the alphas musky scent to come out. The omega starts to lick at the gland causing the alpha to shiver and groan in response to how much the omega needs him right now. Viktor is almost to his bedroom when his one henchman comes out looking at the alpha wondering what he is doing until he catches a hint of the omegas slick now running down his legs soaking his pajama pants and leaking onto the alphas arm now. The omega now sensing that there are now two alphas around him tenses up in Viktor’s arms making the alpha hold him closer and forcing his head into his scent gland now.

"What are you doing up this late?" Viktor asks his henchman Yuri

"I came out because I heard noise and thought someone was robbing the house. I could ask the same about you." He says trying to put some venom into his words

"Go back to bed." Viktor says coldly now, getting irritated about being held up from helping his omega.

Yuri after he got a whiff of the omega is now releasing his own scent out trying to catch the omegas attention, but Viktor realizes what he's doing and is now sending out a warning scent saying to leave them alone and that this omega is his. But while the both of them are at a standoff, the omega in Viktor's arms starts to squirm and whine in his arms confused on why nothing is happening and wondering why that his alpha is now mad.

" _Alpha.....please, alpha, please_." the omega whimpers causing both alphas to look at the omega in his arms now sending out a distressed scent instead of an aroused omega.

Viktor now beyond furious turns to the other alpha, snarling Viktor snaps at him "Go back to your room you have begun to upset _My Omega_ , now I'm asking as nicely as I can before I lash out at you and do something that we both might regret." he says behind clenched teeth

Yuri now realizes his mistake but instead of going back to room he puffs out his chest to challenge the alpha standing across from him. Before he knows the other alpha is on top of him teeth bared and has his hands pinned behind his back and the omega is sitting out of the way looking at both alphas fighting for him. The omega is confused and scared at what is now transpiring between the two alphas in one hand the omega feels flattered for having two alphas fighting over him but on the other hand he only has his heart set on the alpha that is currently pinning the other to the ground baring his teeth and threatening the other that if he does not head to his room now, neither are going to going to like the outcome one of them dead with the other being restrained by the rest of the mafia.

Yuri finally relents and bares his neck to the other alpha showing him that he is done fighting but before the other alpha gets off of him he growls out "Whatever I never wanted your stupid pig I only came out here because I was concerned for your fucking safety but I guess the next time I hear something I'll let it go, maybe I'll even lead the intruders to your chambers and while watching your ass being beaten by intruders I'll be-" before he can continue he feels himself being thrown against the wall held up by his throat. After being slammed into the wall he feels himself being thrown into a pitch-black concrete room door being slammed shut and locked. He hears the alpha on the other side snarl at him

"If you would have just fucking listened to me instead of running your damn mouth you wouldn't be in the last room before I have you tortured and beaten for talking back to me, threatening me, and disrespecting _My Omega_ , now did you hear me that time." Yuri can hear the alpha walking away, but he can still feel his hands wrapped around his neck choking the life out of him, in the darkness he starts to sob regretting everything that just transpired just like Viktor had warned him.

Viktor returns to his omega now curled into a tight ball and whimpering now afraid that the alpha will attack him but instead of feeling a slap to the head, he hears tender words being spoken to him and can feel the alphas calming scent wrap around him as he is being lifted again into his arms and when he gets settled he buries his nose back into the alphas scent gland trying to calm himself. After what feels like an eternity, Viktor has finally arrived in his room setting the omega down on the bed watching the way that the omega rolls around in the bed trying to get as much of the alphas scent as possible. While watching this, Viktor doesn't realize that he is releasing a low satisfied rumble and what surprises him more is that he can hear the omega purring at hearing the alphas satisfied rumbling.

"Does my omega want me?" Viktor asks obviously knowing the answer but wants to hear the omega say it

Yuuri realizes that the alpha is still standing there watching and he whimpers to try and get the alpha to into the bed with him.

Viktor starts to walk away to grab condoms and the lube that he has hidden in his room and as he takes his first step away from the bed he feels a hand grab his wrist. He looks at his wrist to see the omega clinging to it like a lifeline whimpering out " _Alpha_ " like a mantra and Viktor’s' alpha takes pity on the omega and he crawls into the bed taking the omega into his arms. When he feels the omega start to relax in his arms he asks the omega

"Can I get up to grab the condoms and lube, its only three feet away from the bed and I'll be back in nothing flat." but the omega shakes his head back and forth so fast that the alpha thinks he's going to get whiplash.

"Don't have to." the omega manages to get out

Once Viktor realizes that the omega must be on birth control he starts to undress the omega first and once the omega is now naked on the bed, Viktor starts preparing him and when he does that the omega starts to paw at Viktor’s boxers and once that has the alphas attention he takes the boxers of and now that Viktor’s cock is released he takes a sharp intake of breath as the cold air hits his hard and leaking member. After he gets used to coldness of the air around him he turns back to prepping the omega.

He starts with one finger rubbing the pad of it around the rim of the omega and after a bit of teasing he puts his finger inside of the omega feeling the tight velvet heat around his finger and starts to imagine that its his cock inside of the omega being wrapped in warmth as he pumps in and out of the omega. After some time of having one finger in the heat he pushes in another finger causing the omega to moan at the intrusion that he feels and after a couple seconds the alpha starts to hear the omega

" _More...more, faster, alpha_ " the omega whimpers and the alpha replies by thrusting his fingers faster and after a couple more seconds he adds a third finger. After he put in the third finger, he began to stretch the omega to prepare him for the size of his alphas cock being pushed in along with the alphas knot.

When he feels that the omega is thoroughly prepped he gathers some of the slick that the omega is producing and coats his cock in it. After he feels like he has it coated enough he turns the omega back onto his back so the alpha can watch the omegas blissed out face as his orgasm hits him and he rides out the high. Viktor lines himself up with the omegas entrance and starts pushing into the omegas tight heat as he manages to finally sheath himself fully into the omega he grips the base of his cock so he doesn't cum just from being in the omega. When he feels like the omega has gotten used to his cock being all the way inside him, the alpha starts to move at first agonizingly slow, but he picks up his pace and thrusts harder into him, he can feel the omegas heat squeezing around his cock as he pushes faster and faster. After a while he turns around and now has he omega riding him, at first the omega starts slow and as he gets used to having more of the alpha in him he rocks his hips faster back and forth and the alpha has his hands on the omegas hips fingers pressing hard as he can feel himself getting closer and closer to his release he starts to feel his knot starting to form at the base.

The omega becomes more vocal the further they continue on with him riding. Viktor begins to test the waters the further along the go.

"I bet you would look good swollen with my pups and while your swollen with them I'll continue to pump you full of more of my pups until you can't take it anymore."

The omega started to move faster trying to chase that sweet spot inside of him "Alpha!! need you" He whimpers out getting closer and closer to his finish

"What you want to be bred over and over again until your too swollen and then after you give me my first pup I pump into you again and again until your swollen again with more of my pups, and your nipples become so engorged from feeding my pups. I bet your tits would look good feeding my pups, making them healthy and strong." The omega keened at the feeling of the alpha twisting and teasing his nipples pulling them until they were standing at attention for the alpha to see. After he was done playing with them the alpha pulled the omega down and started to nip at his scent gland and moved down to where the omegas nipples were and began to suckle at them moaning whenever the omega move a certain way trying to chase his own ending and while he was trying to have his prostate hit with the alphas cock.

When the alpha felt himself coming close he flipped them around now on top of the omega moving his hip as fast as he could make them go while biting at the omegas scent gland making his back arch at the stimulation of it. After a couple more thrusts the alphas knot pushed through the omegas hole making the omega cry out in pleasure and when he had his knot in the omega he started to give thrusts until the omega was screaming out his name while thick white ropes of cum coloured both of their stomachs and once the omega came the alpha followed soon after. Having the omegas heat contract around his thick cock and knot caused for the stimulation and he cried out the omegas name as both of them could feel the alphas cock still pulsing inside of him filling him up to the brim and yet the alpha still had more as the omega began milking the knot for all it had it.

After they were both panting, sweaty, and covered in the omegas many releases Viktor turned them both to their side to make it comfortable until the knot started to go down. Viktor came down from his high first watching the omega still blissed out and as the omega slowly began to come down from his high Viktor started to play with the omegas hair twisting it in his fingers not caring if the hair was soaked in sweat or not he still needed to let the omega know that he was still there that he would never leave the omega, not like he had a choice seeing as they were both locked together until the knot deflated.

"Hey"

Viktor heard the blissed out rough voice of Yuuri say

"How are you feeling?" the alpha asked

Yuuri responded with a bit of ecstasy still in his voice "I have never felt better than I have right now."

Viktor chuckled and Yuuri could feel the chest of the alpha pressed against his back and he felt the vibrations from the chuckle.

Yuuri began purring not realizing that he was until Viktor had pointed it out by releasing a purr of his own and although it is rare for an alpha to purr, it was not unheard of. The circumstances just happened to be perfect and they got the rare treat of an alpha replying to the purr of an omega. The both of them started to laugh but the laughed turned into a groan as they both forgot that the knot was in him and that it was currently overstimulating the omega and when they tried to move more cum was released from the alphas cock making the omega shiver.

They both looked down at where Viktor's cock was seated in and began to stroke lightly over Yuuri's swollen belly full of the alphas release and when they lightly pressed down Yuuri moaned at the feeling of fullness laying there wondering if this is what it would feel like carrying Viktor's pups for nine months. He felt Viktor next to him move and asked the weirdest question that Yuuri has ever asked but Viktor has heard stranger.

"Do you have a plug?"

Viktor froze at the question sure he may have heard quite the questions but hearing this shy omega ask for one took him for a total look.

"Bottom drawer, why may I ask would you want a plug?"

Yuuri shrugged "I feel proud to have spent this with you and I want it to last so I would like to trap it in me until we meet again."

They both know that he wouldn't have it in for that long but hearing it made Viktor's alpha rumble in approval sending out a pleased growl at the end of the rumble. Making both of them realize that what they had was special.

They fell asleep holding each other after Viktor’s knot went down and they had the plug in Yuuri per his request, they fell sound asleep in each other’s arms, Yuuri has never felt happier than what he was right now, and Viktor has finally found one of his goals "love".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a new experience and with Viktor by his side he knows that he is safe. He still does not feel that he deserves Viktor's affection but they get through it by having a bonding experience. The omega faces his first ball and witnesses his best friend find his own happiness.

Viktor woke the next morning to a cold empty bed. At first, he thought that everything that had happened last night was just a dream, but he thought to himself that his dreams would never treat him like the way he was treated last night. He started to look around him for any clues as to what had happened last night but the only thing that he could see through his haze was a pair of pj pants that he had never seen in his life. When he started to sit up, he was startled by a noise coming from his private bathroom. He started to rise to figure out the source of the noise when out walks him, a dark blue towel around his waist and using a smaller dark blue towel to dry his raven hair. Viktor was taken back by the sight in front of him unsure if he was real or just the result of a hallucination, but the raven-haired boy moved towards the alpha.

“Looks like prince charming is finally up.” Viktor could hear the teasing tone in his voice as he got closer to the bed. Finally, he rose from the bed and met him halfway pulling him into a tight hug not caring if he got wet in the process, he just needed to see if this vision was actually here. Yuuri started blushing at the position that they were in: him half naked and Viktor fully naked not caring about his modesty and even though they had spent a night of passion together, he was still having a hard time coming to terms that someone of Viktor’s level was taking an interest in someone as plain as him.

Viktor pulled away from the hug and took Yuuri’s head in between his hands and gave him the most tender kiss that the omega had ever received minus what they shared last night. Viktor pulled away from Yuuri again taking in the beauty that was standing in front of him.

“You couldn’t possibly be real. You’re too far out of my league, how did I even manage to get you?”

Yuuri blushed turning his eyes away from the man in front of him. Viktor stood there looking into the omega’s big doe eyes mesmerized by the swirls of colours in them a long with a different type of longing, one that was not sad but yet it had a certain depth held within them. He realized that both of them were still standing in the middle of Viktor’s room naked as the day they were born.

“I think I’m going to hit the shower it won’t take me long to shower and once I’m out we can head to the dining room to get something for breakfast.”

Before Yuuri could even answer him back, his stomach beat him to it emitting a low grumble. Yuuri blushed even more than before at his stomachs statement and Viktor let out a small chuckle.

“It seems your stomach is eager to head down to breakfast.” Viktor gave him a small smile and hurried quickly to the bathroom still not caring about his modesty. Yuuri stood there staring at the back of Viktor as he went to the bathroom unable to take his eyes off of the way his back muscles moved as he flowed across the floor. Just as Viktor was in the bathroom Yuuri caught sight of a certain scar, thinking it was a rather peculiar shaped mark, it seemed to him to be the same size and shape of a knife wound and where it was appeared to be like it was an assassination attempt on Viktor. Yuuri shook his head thinking that he was just seeing things since Viktor’s skin was a very pale shade but couldn’t shake the feeling of it and couldn’t stop thinking about its placement of being on his left shoulder, a couple of inches above where his heart would be.

He was looking for his phone when he realized that it was still in his bag in the living room and he didn’t want to go out in his soiled pants from last night, embarrassed about what the two of them did. He sat on the bed that still had its sheets moved and rumpled, but he could care less as he laid down and grabbed the sheets, pulling them up to his chin thinking that maybe he could get some more sleep before he returned from getting a shower. Once his head hit the pillow he was practically knocked out and started to fall into the gentle pull of sleep.

A couple of minutes later Viktor walked out of the bathroom but stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him. The omega was laying on his side facing the bathroom and as he drew closer to the sleeping beauty he could see his eyes darting back and forth from underneath his eyelids. He was startled by the noises the omega was making. Yuuri started to whimper and he seemed to be calling out to someone and he realized the distinct smell of a distressed omega and began releasing his own calming alpha scent as he moved around the bed to his side. He moved under the covers and as soon as he did the omega immediately moved to be as close to the scent of an alpha as possible, pushing his head into the alpha’s juncture of where his neck and collar bone meet. Viktor started to let out his low rumble hoping that it would help along with having the omega as close as possible with his head at Viktor’s gland, Viktor moved his head to start nuzzling the omegas thick black locks.

After a few minutes he felt the omega relax, he started to try to move to the living room so that he could grab the overnight bag that Yuuri had brought with him, but he was soon stopped in his tracks as he heard the omega start to whimper and whine at the movement. He decided to wait until the omega woke up to grab his bag seeing as he had no other clothes except for the soiled pants still laying on the floor. Viktor took the moment and started to drift off into his own slumber only to wake up a few minutes later feeling the omega starting to nip at the alpha’s scent glad causing Viktor to start to grow. He gently woke the omega up and once Yuuri realized what he was doing, he became flustered and began to try to stammer his way through an apology only to be stopped by a gentle finger on his lips and got the message that the alpha was trying to say. _It’s okay you’re not in trouble and I’m not mad at you._

“How about we start to head down to breakfast, da?”

Yuuri nodded in agreement but quickly realized his own predicament of not having clothing to wear.

“Um, Viktor could you maybe help me out I seem to be missing a cover and I’m not as confident as you to be able to go out without clothing.” When he said the last part, he buried his head in the alpha’s broad chest.

“Okay, _dorogoy_ wait here and I’ll be back with your clothes.” And with that he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, got out of bed and headed to the door to grab a robe that was hanging on the door. Pulling on the robe he opened the door giving one last loving look towards Yuuri and exiting the room.

Once out in the hall he pulled himself together and moved towards the living room to where the bag was and along his walk to the room he heard yelling coming from one of the rooms they used to interrogate and dispose of traitors, spies, and anyone else who dared to go against them.

“Hey, anyone out there. Get me out of this shit hole.”

He heard the voice and realized who was in there and instead of letting him out of the room he kept walking to the living room, ignoring the threats and the sound of fists, full body slams, and various other objects being thrown at the door. Viktor smirked to himself thinking that whatever Yuri did to be put in there, he deserved it and Viktor felt like he could stand to be left in there for the day, so he moved towards the door. Moving the sign that they had hanging on the door to ‘do not disturb room in use’ everyone in mafia knew what that meant and no one dared to go against whatever Viktor deemed in all their contracts and forms that they had to fill out in order to be even considered for the position.

Still standing at the door he yelled back at Yuri,

“You know, whatever you did to end up in the room you deserved it. Maybe you’ll learn next time to not resist an order that is given to you.” And with that he started to walk away when he heard yelling again coming from the door.

“You should know old man, you’re the one that shoved me in this hell hole last night or did your memory give out on you again.”

At the last remark Viktor moved back to the door hearing more objects being thrown at the door.

“And after I go with my guest to drop him off at his apartment, I will be coming back to this door, have them chain you to the wall and Deal. With. You. Myself.”

Viktor could hear him move to the other side all the while knocking objects over in his frantic path to get as far away from the other alpha at once. At hearing this, Viktor smiled to himself and let out a slight chuckle at hearing the little alpha thinking that he can take on the not only the strongest alpha but the head of the whole mafia. Realizing that if he tried to even lay a hand on Viktor, he would have the whole mafia gunning for him.

He grabbed the bag and started to head back to his omega that was waiting for him in his bedroom which Viktor still didn’t know how that even happened.

When Yuuri saw Viktor enter the room, he gave him the biggest smile and not realizing it but his eyes were also shining brighter than any gem stone Viktor had in the whole entire house.

He handed Yuuri his bag and as soon as the both of them were dressed and ready they made their way towards the dining room and after they were done with breakfast.

“Would you like to see my garden even though your beauty outshines even the most beautiful flower in the garden?”

Yuuri was still not used to receiving complements.

“Sure though I think you have it backwards, you outshine everything in the whole world and I don’t think that someone like me would be able to out do you.” As he finished his assault on himself he felt himself being pulled into warmth and at the sudden statement he buried his face into the others chest embarrassed by the embrace.

“Yuuri, look at me I am going to say this once and I want you to remember it for as long as you are under my care. You are worth to me more than anything else there is nothing that could even come close to your beauty and it pains me to see you berate yourself like this. So please will you at least keep this in mind forever and even after that. You are a gemstone that outshines even the brightest star in the whole universe. Now come on we have some flowers to make jealous that they don’t even compare to you.”

And with that Viktor looked into the other’s eyes and saw the formation of tears that he can only guess is from the words that he had just told him. Yuuri could feel himself shake after he heard the praise, starting to feel tears sting his eyes and Viktor was being patient with him just like he was when Yuuri was telling him about his poodle that he lost right after he moved to St. Petersburg. He didn’t know when he had started to cry, but he realized it when he lifted his head and saw water marks on the other’s shoulder.

“S-Sorry I’m emotional I am normally never this emotional, my emotions only seemed to run high when I start to go int-“He dropped off at the end realizing what has been causing all these mood swings and periods of self-loathing.

“When you start to go into what Yuuri?” Viktor asked confused on why the omega suddenly stopped.

“I’m sorry Viktor but I need to get home.” Yuuri said realizing that he had not been paying attention to his heat cycle but the more he thought about it the more he realized that his heat wasn’t for another month.

It donned on Viktor what was going to happen to the omega.

“Yuuri is your heat going to be starting soon?” Viktor asked worry and concern in his voice at the sudden realization that they had both spent a night together and with an omega going into heat, it was not a good idea to leave an omega right after they had sex with an alpha.

Yuuri looked at him without realizing what he was doing to the alpha.

“My heat shouldn’t be starting until next month.” Panic becoming more and more prevalent in his voice. And the smell of cherry blossoms, vanilla and a hint of something that Viktor couldn’t pin point exactly what the smell was, they started to turn into a smell that was smelling like rotten blossoms causing Viktor to take a step back from him.

“Yuuri, you can stay here until your heat is over I would rather you be somewhere were you are protected and safe rather than somewhere were anyone could get to you.”

“Viktor, I could never ask for something like that I wouldn’t want to be a burden on your business. And besides I spent my other heats at the apartment and I was safe.”

“Believe me Yuuri you would not be a burden if anything you would be a breath of fresh air in this stale house.” Viktor’s jealous side was coming out more and more at the mere thought of _his omega_ being anywhere except right next to him. He really did not want to beg for the omega to stay with him, but he knew that he had to respect the omega. Viktor was always taught when he was younger that he should respect all genders and secondary genders, his parents made it strict that although he should respect all secondary genders, he should give omegas the most respect due to there being less of them than what they had in previous years. That is why in his business, any omega that he hires is going to stay in the house or stay on the house grounds unless they can show to him that they would be more of a threat than the one they are after. Only then will they be allowed to go out into the field along side with alphas and betas.

“I guess since I am already here I might as well, but I still have to go back to my apartment to grab some supplies that I would use during my heat at the apartment. Though I suppose you can come with me so that no one tries to attack me since I am already in pre-heat.”

Viktor nearly lost it when Yuuri had said that he can go along with him even if it is just to get supplies and anything else the omega might need to make his heat more bearable than what it would be if he didn’t have them.

“Ya, I’ll go with you to get the supplies that you need. And if we need we can make a pit stop at a couple of stores if you would like anything else to go with your heat, like pillows, blankets or any other kind of nesting material that you might like and like I said whenever you are with me, you are to NOT to worry about how much something costs. I just want what’s best for you and if I can I will get you anything that you would like.”

“Well, then shall we get going if we want to make it back before my heat comes full force? I have to see if Phichits home, if he’s home than he can grab everything that I usually use and meet us in the lobby of the building.”

As calm as Viktor was acting, he was fuming on the inside knowing that Phichit has spent a heat with him than Viktor has. He does realize these feelings are ridiculous, but he can’t shake the feeling like he was being rejected by not having the luxury of having these experiences with Yuuri.

Yuuri sent Phichit a list of what he needs and asked if he could bring it down to the lobby telling him to meet where they would normally hang out at.

After meeting up with him and getting Yuuri the necessities that he needed, they went on their way to go shopping for nesting supplies since he only had his three blankets and two pillows. When they went to the stores, his eyes went huge at how beautiful the store was.

 The store they went into had floor to ceiling merchandise and nests on display to show what each product would look like. They had everything that an omega would need to make the most gorgeous and sturdiest nest for the omega and his/her mate to enjoy.

Yuuri being his normal worrying self was looking at the prices still convinced that he did not deserve to have so much money spent on him. He remembers what Viktor said before, but he still can’t bring himself to not look at the prices. The omega was looking around until one nest caught his eye.

“Viktor, I think that I found the perfect nest!”

Yuuri dragged him over to the one display. The nest was a little smaller than a king-sized bed with the nesting materials rising about two to three feet high. It included pads that you could easily remove if they became too ruined, a fitted sheet to wrap around the base of the nest to provide a sturdy base. Along with the nesting set, you were able to pick from the assorted colours that the store had along with various designs. Viktor noticed that package included pockets to be able to store bottles of water, energy bars, or any other objects/food that the omega would need to get through their heat.

Viktor turned to the omega, “I think it’s a perfect choice, but it’s not up to me its whatever would make you the happiest during your time. It seems to be very convenient for you and it looks like it would be able to provide everything that you may want with you.”

“Would it be okay if I got this one? The only thing that I would need your opinion on what colour and design to pick out and it looks like you can also choose the fabric that you would like to go with it.”

“First, like I said if that is what you wish than that is the one you get. As for colour, I would either lean towards a deep pink almost purple colour, and for design, I have no clue. Though for the type of fabric I would choose one that would be easily cleaned yet soft enough that you would be comfortable with.”

Yuuri turned to a sales associate that appeared just as he was about to find one and asked them if they had that nest in a deep purple base with much to Viktor’s surprise asked if they had the rest in a twig camouflaged type. He would decide on what type of fabric to choose after he saw the fabric for himself.

They left the store with the nesting materials that Yuuri had requested along with a few other blankets that would compliment the rest of the nest. And decided to go to the store to get some energy bars in flavors that Yuuri liked along with drinks that would keep the omega hydrated and would get the other necessary nutrients that the omega would need to stay healthy during his heat.

~~~~~~

They finally got back to the house and picked out a designated room for Yuuri to be able to use, it was one that was far enough from the rest of the house to not distract the others but close enough that the omega wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. The room was cleaned out thoroughly before they began building the nest to ensure that any of the other scents wouldn’t upset the omega during his heat.

When Yuuri started to build his nest, he had asked Viktor stay in the room bringing materials that he had requested and as soon as he was finished, Viktor watched him start to scent the nest. He still felt like something was missing until he realized that he wanted Viktor’s scent mixed in with his.

“Yuuri are sure that you want my scent with yours?”

“I’m positive, it would help keep me at ease and safe, feeling like there is an alpha there with me. And plus, I was going to ask if you wanted to share my heat with me.”

“I couldn’t quite catch that last part you started to die down towards the end of your sentence.”

“I asked if you would like to spend my heat with me. I know its sudden and that we just met but I feel like there’s something more to this relati-’’

Viktor pulled him into a hug that turned into a heated kiss, he could feel the omega starting to ramble on. He pulled away, and when he did his breath hitched as he looked at the omega with plump lips from the heated kiss and a flustered look on his face that just made Viktor stop in his tracks at the man in front of him.

“Yuuri I’m overjoyed and honored that you would want me to spend your heat with you. And that you feel safe enough with me to be able to do this and to the other part of your sentence I feel more to this relationship too.”

Yuuri was overjoyed that the alpha had agreed to spend his heat with him he knew from hearing word spread around that having an alpha there would make your heat better than if you were to just be by yourself. Though Yuuri knew that just having an alpha as just a sex toy was wrong but when he asked Viktor to stay with him it was because they both knew that there was something more. Trust was also a huge factor in Yuuri’s choice and he trusted Viktor more than anyone one else save for Phichit, the Nishigori’s, and his family.

Viktor did as Yuuri had asked and walked over to the nest and with the omega’s permission he joined him in the nest and started to rub his wrists around the nest but Yuuri felt like that wasn’t enough.

Yuuri grabbed Viktor and was over him before Viktor even knew what hit him as he felt the other start to undo his pants. He got Viktor’s pants and with that his boxers. When he had the pants and boxers to where he could finally access the others member, he noticed that he was already half hard and with their kiss turning more and more heated he felt it grow more. Yuuri started making quick work and got him to where he was fully hard a writhing underneath him.

He moved his had faster and faster until he started feeling the others cock starting to twitch in his hand knowing that he was quick to release. When he started to feel it he moved out of the way just in time as Viktor released onto the nest. As he was laying there panting trying to regain his breathing, he saw the omega starting to move his release around the nest. Noticing this he felt a low pleased growl come out from seeing his omega happy with being able to spend his heat with him. And as if on cue he could hear the omega starting to purr at hearing the growl come from the alpha as he moved to lay next to the him and with his head on Viktor’s chest listening to his heartbeat starting to slow down.

“You’re going to be the death of me if you keep this up.” Viktor joked with Yuuri after the surprise he received after just being in the nest for less than thirty seconds.

Hearing this, Yuuri buried his head further onto his chest causing Viktor to let a soft chuckle out at the omega’s shyness. He was still surprised that the omega was still this shy after he had spent a night in bed with Viktor and from what he just did to him.

~~~~~~

Dinner was an interesting interaction. Viktor was sitting at the head of the table with the omega on his right, Chris on his left and his most trusted adviser Yakov sitting next to Chris on his left. There was an empty seat next to Yuuri where the blond kitten Yuri would normally sit but since he was currently in his predicament the seat was just left empty until Viktor either found someone new to replace him or if he could get Yuri to change more than what he was.

“Okay I might as well ask if nobody else is going to.” Chris said feeling the silence start to eat at all of them. “Where’s the little blond kitten?”

“Oh yeah, last night he interfered with something that he should have just listened to me instead of going against me.” Viktor said it like he was talking to someone in a casual conversation.

Chris, Yakov, and Yuuri just stared at him eyes wide at what he said seemingly unaffected by what he said.

“So, then where is he then?” Chris asked concerned for the well-being of Yuri.

Viktor looked at him with the most blank expression “You know those few holding/interrogation rooms that lead to my bedroom?”

Chris and Yakov nodded their heads while Yuuri sat there confused about what he was saying.

“Well last night I was carrying Yuuri back to my room when the little bastard came out of his room asking what was going on and I had told him that it was of none of his concern, he wouldn’t listen to me and tried to challenge me. I was not in the mood for him to be an asshole, so I first pinned him against the wall, then Yuuri snapped me back enough that I grabbed him and threw him into one of the doors, shut and locked it and he’s been there since last night.”

“What on earth possessed you to even act that way towards him, he’s just a kid?” Yakov finally chimed in concerned with the health of the kid but never showed it in facial expressions, just his usual grunts and yelling.

“Well if you must absolutely know, Yuuri’s omega took control of him and he needed to be sated so I was carrying him to my room and since his omega was out my alpha was out too but I know how to control it, so I was still in full control. But as soon as my alpha saw a potential threat to the omega, I set Yuuri down and went after him because of his cocky attitude he puffed out his chest at me and well you know what happened from there. I gave him plenty of chances to get his ass out of my way before something like that would have happened.”

Yuuri was staring at Viktor in confusion, he doesn’t remember any of what Viktor had just said.

Viktor saw his confusion and told him “Your omega took over and whenever that happens, its almost like if you were to be black out drunk but instead of not passing out, your primal side shows and takes over. And I saw when you finally came back to me was when you asked for the plug.”

Yuuri blushed and buried his head in his hands at hearing about what had happened.

It finally seemed to click to the other two as their question was answered.

“So, your alpha took control at seeing him try to challenge you and you decided to go full out alpha on the poor kid.” Since no one else wanted to state the obvious of what he said Chris said it for them.

Viktor was getting more and more irritated at being interrogated, Yuuri realizing this was sending out his scent to hopefully try and calm down the alpha as he saw his shoulders visibly relax.

“I’m going to my room to gather my thoughts before I head over to where Yuri is being held.” As soon as he started to get up and gathered everything that he needed, he walked out of the room motioning for Yuuri to follow him.

As soon as the both of them were out in the hallway Viktor turned to Yuuri and told him to not worry about it, that he realized it and did what he needed to make Yuuri as safe as possible. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of Viktor’s bedroom. He motioned for Yuuri to go in first and stayed until he got changed into bed and got settled, he had tucked Yuuri into the bed and before he was about to leave, he pecked the forehead of the other and reassured him that he would be right back but for the mean time he was to try to relax and focus on himself. He started to head to his office, so he could clear his thoughts about what had just happened before he walks into to the room and does something that he can never take back.

After he calmed down enough and had a clear head, he started to go to where Yuri was. He was already regretting what he had did to him last night, but he did it as a way to protect his omega. In no time he was standing before Yuri’s door.

When he opened the door, his eyes went wide. The room was completely disheveled, although he figured it would be after his encounter with the young Russian earlier. Though the thing that made his eyes go wide was that the room was completely empty with Yuri no where in sight. Realizing this, he called Chris and Yakov up to his office.

He stormed into his office with the scent of a furious alpha. Viktor was baring his teeth in a snarl, breath becoming rapid, unable to slow it down.

If looks could kill than Chris and Yakov would have been dead during dinner. Chris was starting to worry for his long-time friend, he knew how much stress that he goes through during a day and how his stress has grown since he ascended into the highest position. Yakov just like Chris has seen how much Viktor goes through and how he was affected since he moved into the position.

Viktor was trying to hold his composer together while starting to talk to them “Chris, Yakov I love you both but what the fuck happened to Yuri. You should have had someone guarding the door, I’ve always told you two to have someone guarding those doors whenever you see the door locked and the sign out front of the door.”

“Viktor, please listen to us, we know that you were protecting Yuuri but locking the kid in one of those rooms was unnecessary.” Chris was trying to calm him down to the best of his ability.

“He told me that if someone were to rob the house, that he would let them right in and even point them to my bedroom and that as they were beating me, he would just stand there and watch. So, yes I had every right to put him into that room.”

 Yakov was the first to break the silence. “I know that Yura has an attitude problem but something like that, its uncalled for you to put him in that room. I don’t care if you’re the top dog that was still not needed.”

“I believed that putting him into the room would help him adjust his attitude and maybe I would have let him out of the room.”

“You were planning on letting him rot in that god-awful room. Dammit Viktor, I know you’re a heartless ass but that’s going way to far.” It was Chris’s moment to yell at Viktor.

Viktor stormed out of the room to go look for the idiot of the kid but before he even went to start his search he wanted to check on the omega worrying that he heard all that was said.

He walked into his bedroom where Yuuri was curled up into himself facing away from the door. From what Viktor could tell he was asleep with how his breathing was steady and even. He went over to where he was asleep, and looking at the sleeping form thinking about how the moonlight made his face look angelic and otherworldly.

The Russian leaned down to the omega and gave a gentle kiss to his forehead relishing at the peaceful expression on his face. At the movement he saw his eyes flutter open and honey-brown eyes met azure eyes. Sleep was apparent in his eyes as they struggled to stay open.

“Go back to sleep love, you’ll need it before your heat starts.” Viktor said in the complete opposite of what he sounded like in the office.

“Come to bed, want you.”

Viktor chuckled at the others behavior. When he tried to leave, the younger man grabbed onto his waist and pulled him into the bed with him. This action surprised the alpha as he let out a soft oomph as he landed next to the other. He knew that there was no point in struggling to get out of the embrace, instead he pulled off his clothes except for his boxers and climbed underneath the sheets. When he was finally under the covers, he pulled the younger man into his arms and nuzzled into his soft raven hair.

 

~~~~~~~

 

It was around lunch time the next day when the omega woke up burning hot and feeling slick run down his thighs. Viktor came into the room and saw that the omega had gone into heat. He picked him up and went as quick as he could to where the omega had built his nest. And pulled out some of the dildos, lube, and the rest of the toys that he had hid in the openings of the nest.

He made sure that his omega was taking care of, he went to Chris and Yakov and told them not to be disturbed for as long as they are out of commission. Viktor also made sure that the party was being prepared for, for it to go on as planned. The alpha also made sure that he had a hit team out to find Yuri after his discovery the day before of the young alpha escaping his room. After having confirmation that everything was set in motion he went back to his omega. As he approached, he could hear the omega pleasing himself through the door.

“Hnnng……Alpha want alpha.” The omega could sense the alpha behind the door and called out to him. The alpha quickly entered the room, he was hit with a strong wiff of the omegas slick.

He ran strait to the omegas side in an instant, took off his clothes and asked the omega if he was allowed to enter. As soon as he was given permission hopped into the nest and went right to the omega.

“Don’t worry alphas here I’m not going anywhere.” He cooed as he was finding what he could do to help the omega.

“Alpha” Yuuri was now moving towards the alpha. He started rutting against the alphas leg trying to get friction to his abandoned member. After a few seconds of grinding against the others leg he released on Viktor’s leg, but he still wasn’t sated.

Viktor grabbed one of the dildos that he had in the nest. It was one that had a knot at the end of it the knot was a decent size the omega would know that it was there but wouldn’t harm them. Viktor had bought these behind Yuuri’s back and tried to get didlos that were as close to his size as possible.

He poured some of the lube onto his fingers and warmed it up some before pushing one finger into the omega. The omega bucked his hips at the intrusion and started to thrust on the one finger before the other added another finger. He bent his fingers and started to find the bundle of nerves that would make the omega writhe under him. After a few seconds he found the bundle when Yuuri screamed out in pleasure.

“More faster” Yuuri kept moaning at the feeling of intrusion but it still wasn’t enough for him.

A third was added and started scissoring him open preparing him for the knotting dildo. After a few seconds the omega started to push back onto the three fingers, Viktor deemed him ready and lubed up the dildo just for a precaution, he never wanted to harm the omega. He slowly pushed it into the omega watching his face for any discomfort, once he saw that the other was fine, pushed it in further until it was fully sheathed inside him. The dildo was moved at a slow torturous pace and got faster as the alpha thought he was ready.

After a few more thrusts in the omega, he came screaming out the alphas name but still begged for more as he wasn’t sated after just one orgasm. Viktor kept the brutal pace until the omega passed out after the sixth one.

They went on with the brutal pace for about three days. Viktor caring for him throughout his heat, feeding him the energy bars that he had picked out, making him drink the energy drinks to replenish what he lost along with giving him water, and cleaned the omega up whenever he got the chance. He also pulled out the used pads from underneath the nest to keep it as clean as they could and taking care of any garbage that they had made, putting it outside the door for one of his workers to take care of. Any of the pads or anything that contained even a hint of the omegas scent, he put it into a scent neutralizing bag.

When Yuuri finally came out of his heat haze he asked Viktor how long he had been out for.

“You’ve been out for about twelve hours.”

“Really that long?” He asked not believing that he had been asleep for that long but let it go as he fell back to sleep.

Three hours later he woke up with Viktor nowhere in sight. He panicked after just coming out of his heat a few hours before needing to have the alpha by his side. A noise startled him as Viktor walked in carrying a tray of breakfast items. Yuuri looked at the tray and his mouth watered as he saw that there was bacon, eggs, toast, a bowl of fruit, oatmeal with fruit mixed in, a glass of orange juice, and a glass of water.

Viktor set the tray down in front of him but before Yuuri could grab the utensils, the older male was quicker.

“Let me feed you it’s the least I could do.”

Yuuri let him feed him and once the food was done, he set the tray aside and picked the omega up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, he set Yuuri on the side of the tub while he filled the tub with water testing it along the way to make sure that it was a comfortable temperature for the omega. After the tub was filled to his liking he put in a bath bomb and as they waited for it to dissipate, he started getting the shampoo, conditioner, soap, and lotion for when he was done washing the omega.

“Viktor this isn’t necessary, you’ve already done so much for me.”

“Nonsense you deserve the best and that’s what you are going to get. I even got all the high-end omega safe products just for you.”

Yuuri let him pick him up and set him inside the warm water, goosebumps littering Yuuri’s skin. Once he was in the tub, he sank in until the water reached his chin and with Viktor keeping an eye on him, so he doesn’t drown. The alpha started to massage the shampoo into his hair listening to the steady breathing of Yuuri. He moved onto the conditioner after he gently washed out the shampoo making sure not to get any in the younger’s eyes, after he was finished with the conditioner, he washed it out and then started to wash the omega with the soap he got. He grabbed the softest wash cloth that he had and poured some soap onto it and started at the omegas shoulders and moved down to his arms and chest.

When he started to wash his chest, he could feel the gentle purring coming from the omega. Knowing that he was making the omega that happy, he started to let a low rumble come from his chest to match the omegas purring. Yuuri looked at him through his half lidded and let his mouth move into a content smile, Viktor gave back his trademarked heart shaped smile.

“I could get used to this.”

“If you’ll let me, you could have this everyday if you move in with me.”

Yuuri looked at him eyes wide as he was stuttering out an answer back to him.

“That is if you don’t mind.” Viktor said trying to not sound forceful towards Yuuri.

“Um..I-I think that I would just be a burden to you.”

“Yuuri if you were burdening me would I be here right now, would I have left you in the middle of your heat when you needed me the most?”

“I guess you do have a point. I do appreciate everything that you have been doing for me, I think that this is the most that I’ve been happy and could let myself purr. To be honest I have never purred this much before and if being with you makes me do it more than…..yes I’ll move in with you. I just need to grab my stuff from my apartment.”

Viktor overcome with emotion pulled him in for a hug not caring if he got himself wet, he just needed to let the other know how ecstatic he was hearing that.

“Yuuri you have just made me the happiest man and alpha in the whole world!”

When they were finished with the bath, Viktor pulled him out of the tub and grabbed the softest, fluffiest towel that he had in the whole house and dried him off. After he was fully dried off, he pulled the omega into another hug and pulled away just far enough that he could pull the omega into a bruising kiss.

 

~~~~~

 

They started on their way back to Yuuri’s apartment to grab his things and loaded them up into the back of Viktor’s car. Yuuri never had a lot of possessions to begin with so it was easy to load the car up and head back to Viktor’s house.

When they got to the house, they quickly unloaded his boxes into the room right next to Viktor’s room. Viktor didn’t mind having Yuuri sleep in a separate room than him seeing as Yuuri was still hesitant about sleeping in the same bed as Viktor.

 

~~~~~

 

Three days later was the ball that Viktor was throwing for some of his colleagues he realized that it was a bit early for them to be setting up for the ball, but he didn’t care he would rather be ready than rush around last minute.

“Viktor, I have nothing to wear.”

“Yuuri don’t worry about it, we can go to the store that I go to, to get you a suit and tie.”

“Are you sure? I know you keep saying about paying for anything that I want but I still feel guilty.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s face, looking into his eyes “You’re overreacting again relax and let someone else deal with it.”

Yuuri sighed knowing that he would not be able to win this battle. He knew that he would never win a battle with Viktor over financial responsibility but that did not mean that he had to stop worrying over money.

A few hours later they found themselves in one of Viktor’s favourite stores, having Yuuri try on every suit that Viktor laid his eyes on.

The first one that he tried on, he liked but Viktor said that it didn’t do his curves justice. The next one Viktor liked but Yuuri didn’t like the feel of the fabric on his skin. When they reached the seventh suit, Yuuri was ready to grab the first one he saw and walk out seeing that both he and the sales representative were tired of Viktor picking out every flaw. They finally decided on a dark navy suit with a plum coloured dress shirt with a pastel lilac tie along with black dress shoes. Viktor insisted that his suit wouldn’t be complete without cufflinks, he went to the display case and picked out a pair of white gold cufflinks with a diamond onyx in the center of it.

When they were finished shopping, Viktor took Yuuri out to eat. Since it was in between lunch and dinner they decided to go to Park Giuseppe. Of course, since Yuuri still didn’t know how to read Cyrillic, Viktor had to tell him what was on the menu. Yuuri decided on the Warm Salad with Chicken Fillet, Spinach and poached egg and for his drink, he decided to treat himself and get a Pina Colada and ordered a glass of berry lemonade along with it. Viktor decided on the Dorado Baked with Olives and Tomatoes and for his drink, he went with something a little stronger than a Pina Colada, he went with a Cosmopolitan and got berry lemonade too.

They were deciding whether or not to get dessert, but decided against it and went back to the house to watch cheesy movies while cuddling on the couch eating popcorn. During the second movie Yuuri started to doze off and by the third movie, he was asleep with his head on Viktor’s chest. Viktor decided that it was time to go to bed, he picked the younger up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom, where he undressed and redressed him into pjs, he then got under the covers with Yuuri. When he pulled up the covers, Yuuri moved to nuzzle Viktor’s scent gland, the alpha pulled the omega closer to him and like an octopus, wrapped his body around the omega in a protective stance.

 

~~~~~~~

 

It was the night of the ball and with Yuuri and Viktor dressed in their suits. Viktor’s suit was the opposite of Yuuri’s instead of a dark navy suit his was plum with a dark navy dress shirt the only thing that they kept the same was their ties, shoes and cufflinks. Of course, they were going to be late because of Viktor’s skin care routine and him worrying about every detail between himself and Yuuri. When they finally arrived, it was 45 past the time that the party started.

“I told you that you looked perfect just the way you were when you were getting ready. We would’ve been here earlier if you would’ve listened to me.” Yuuri was slightly agitated with the time that they arrived but couldn’t help the smile that he gave his mate.

“But Yuuri if I wouldn’t have done all the skin care I would’ve looked ugly and plus I don’t even look as good as you do right now.” Viktor whined, he knew that Yuuri was only teasing him but he still took pride in the way that he looked.

“Vitya, you know that no matter how you look, you will always look like a prince in my eyes. After all you were my knight in shining armor.” Yuuri blushed when he said that, he was still new to giving out compliments as he was receiving them.

“Aww Yuuri.” Viktor couldn’t help it at this point his omega was too adorable.

Yuuri blushed and started pulling Viktor’s arm. “Come on we’re already late let’s hurry in before people start to look for you.”

Before they went in, Viktor pulled him in by his waist and gave Yuuri a slow deep kiss. The kiss started to get heated as Viktor started to nip at Yuuri’s bottom lip requesting entrance. Before they could continue, they were startled by someone giving them an obvious cough to get their attention and as they turned around, Viktor realized that it was Chris standing by the entrance with his arms folded across his chest.

“You do realize how worried me and everyone else was when you didn’t show up on time.”

“But Chris you know how I am. I always have to be fashionably late no matter what I do. The only exception is if it is about my Yuuri.”

“Fine just get your asses inside before I personally kick you in there myself.” Chris turned to Yuuri and smirked. “Of course, I would never do that to your perfect ass.” He then eyed Yuuri hungerly while Viktor was giving Chris a death stare at him ogling his mate and let out a low growl telling Chris that he better stop, before something happens.

Chris stopped his ogling in turn for saving his own ass from being alpha dinner.

Viktor hooked Yuuri’s arm with his and lead him into the ball. Yuuri was amazed at all the preparation that went into the decorations.

Viktor turned to Yuuri “You are more beautiful than this whole room and everyone in it.”

Yuuri blushed for the umphtnth time that night “Vitya you don’t have to keep lying to me.”

“Moya lyubov’, you know that isn’t true and you should know that I will never think that of you.”

They were interrupted when a familiar figure wrapped his arms around Yuuri pulling him into a hug.

“Hey Peach.”

“Yuuri you completely forgot about me. I had to take a cab here and even the cab didn’t take me all the way up to the entrance.” Phichit gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could staring at Yuuri.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t text you sooner but I was a little…..preoccupied.” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, he never told Phichit about his heat.

“Yuuuuri what do you mean” Phichit glanced at Viktor and he leaned in closer to Yuuri “Is it because of him?” Phichit gestured towards Viktor.

“Well yes and no. When I was…..preoccupied, he helped me through it.”

“Yuuri, you’re not making any sense.” Phichit still couldn’t get what the omega was trying to tell him.

At this point Yuuri was starting to get irritated and told him flat out “Peach I had my first heat since we moved here. And Viktor helped me and took care of me making sure that I didn’t get dehydrated and he fed me.”

Phichit finally understood what he was saying, and embarrassment overtook him.

“Peach I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but it came on suddenly. I still don’t know what caused it to come early.”

They were interrupted again by Chris. But instead of ogling Yuuri, he was checking out Phichit.

“Can I assist you?” Phichit asked being weary around the newcomer.

“If you wouldn’t mind, you could assist me by going with me on a date.” Chris tried but Phichit just stared at him amused.

At this point Viktor was starting to get irritated, he just wanted to spend one hour with Yuuri at the ball. He took it upon himself and pulled Yuuri by the arm away from Chris and Phichit, and took him to the far side of the room where the champagne was being served.

“Sorry, they were just too close for my liking.”

“It’s okay I was starting to get annoyed too.” Yuuri admitted feeling bad about being annoyed by his friend.

Viktor grabbed him and Yuuri champagne glasses. He handed one to Yuuri while he took a sip from his own.

When the party seemed to calm down more, Viktor decided that this was the perfect time to make his announcement.

He turned towards the crowd, cleared his throat and started. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I would personally like to thank you for attending honoring some of my employees on their retirement. I would also like to take the time to thank everyone that had helped put this altogether without a hitch and to those catering this event. I would like to send out my own gratitude to those who are retiring, for serving me and their fellow colleagues in their adventure with the group. I wish them luck with all that they do with the rest of their lives and hope that they live their retirement the way they want. Thank you.” Once he was finished giving his speech, everyone erupted in applause at the speech that their leader gave.

Yuuri gave Viktor a peck on the cheek. “That was perfect Vitya.” He said dreamily.

“Thank you, I try to sound as sincere as possible. I am going to miss them though, they were model employees and even though I am sad that they are leaving I truly do hope that they live their lives to the fullest.” Viktor pulled Yuuri into a hug after he said that as he felt himself start to get a little emotional.

It was nearing the end of the ball and as people were filing out Yuuri and Viktor caught up with Phichit and Chris. They were surprised by the amount of affection that Phichit and Chris were displaying.

Yuuri thought to himself. _Good Peach found someone that he fits best with._

Viktor started to tire more and more wanting to head home to snuggle up with his omega in their warm bed. He decided to skip talking to Phichit and Chris thinking that they would take too long, he wanted to get home as fast as possible.

By the time they got home it was past midnight and Yuuri was leaning on Viktor for support. Eventually Viktor picked him up and carried him the rest of the way in and they both changed into their pjs, crawled under the bed and were nuzzling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to be consistent with what time the chapters will be added. I am sorry in advance if they do not have a consistent posting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor surprises Yuuri by taking him on a trip that the omega will never forget. When they get back to Russia, they start to plan for the biggest day of their life so far. But when Yuuri decides that he wants to surprise Viktor, their world is forever changed.

A few months went by and in that time Yuuri and Viktor had grown together as a romantic relationship and as mates. Since they are approaching their sixth month anniversary, Viktor wants to take Yuuri somewhere special for it. He keeps trying to get out of Yuuri, that if he could go anywhere in the world, where would you like to go. But he keeps hitting a brick wall every time he asks Yuuri this, Viktor assumes that he doesn’t want to go anywhere but he can see it in his eyes that he is yearning to go.

“Yuuri are you sure you can’t think of a single place in the world that you would like to go?”

“Vitya I told you that I am happy wherever we go. I would be happy just to have you by my side.”

“But Yuuurriii that doesn’t answer my question. You have to want to go somewhere, would you want to travel back to your birthplace, or would you like to go somewhere secluded, oh how about a tropical island all to our own?” Viktor was starting to get desperate and annoyed that Yuuri kept dodging his questions.

“Okay, okay, I have always wanted to go back to my birthplace, but I don’t know how my parents and sister would react to you.”

Viktor brightened up at the omega finally making a decision. He was practically vibrating from being overjoyed that he finally answered, and he wouldn’t have use his secret weapon, his puppy dog eyes, no one has been able to say ‘no’ to those eyes.

“Great! Where were you born?”

“I was born in a small port town in Japan called Hatsetsu. My parents run an onsen and my best friends work at an ice skating rink there.” Yuuri was lost in a daze as he thought back to his childhood home.

Since Viktor wanted everything to be perfect, “Yuuri when would be the perfect time to visit Hatsetsu?”

Yuuri thought for a minute then answered, “Usually anywhere from January to April are times when the cherry blossoms are in bloom and it creates the perfect romantic setting. The town usually hosts a festival during this time since it is the perfect setting.”

Viktor knew exactly what he was going to be giving Yuuri for their anniversary.

 ~~~~~~~~~ 

Viktor ordered the airplane tickets and was already planning out what they would do when they were there. He just hoped that he wouldn’t run into any of his rival mafias, since his was the most powerful in Russia, other mafias tried to take it over but never succeeded at it.

His most troubling rivals was the Yakuza but since Yuuri said that it was a small port town he wasn’t too worried about running into them. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

The two of them boarded the plane and Viktor being the spoiled person he was, got them both two business class tickets. The first destination was from St. Petersburg to Moscow with a travel time of 3 hours and 45 minutes. Then they boarded their flight from Moscow to Tokyo with a travel time of 9 hours and 40 minutes and then they traveled from Tokyo to Osaka was a 6 hour journey and then to Yuuri’s home town was another 1 hour and 30 minutes. After their total trip time of 20 hours and 15 minutes, to say that they were exhausted was an understatement, by the time they reached Yu-Topia Katsuki, they had to be dragged into the building and up to Yuuri’s childhood room.

They woke after a day of rest and went down to the family’s quarters for breakfast and once they were done with breakfast and cleaning up, Yuuri suggested about heading down to the beach and Viktor more than happily agreed to go down.

Once the both of them were down at the beach with a towel laid underneath them, Yuuri decided to tell Viktor about what he did when he was a child. Yuuri had pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly while he spoke about all that he did, afraid that Viktor may not like what he shares with him.

“When I was younger, I was always at Ice Castle Hatsetsu, doing figures to calm down my anxiety and nerves. It helped most of the time, when I wouldn’t be at the rink I was at my ballet teachers’ studio. In school I only had two friends, Yuuko and Takeshi but as we all grew up, they married and had triplets, Axel, Lutz, and Loop. I love the triplets to death, but they do tend to get themselves in quite the bind at times.” Yuuri let out a little chuckle at the thought of the triplets.

“I never knew that you skated or did ballet but now that I know that, I can see it in your legs, how you built muscle in them from being on the ice.” Viktor knew exactly how he was going to ask but he had to wait until it was the perfect time.

“I was thinking that maybe we could go over to the rink. I haven’t skated in a couple years, so I might be a little rusty at it.” Yuuri’s eyes lit up with an idea, “I could teach you how to skate, you would love it!”

Viktor chuckled at the omegas enthusiasm at teaching him what he did when he was a child. “Sounds perfect, and it can be our first date in another country. You could show me all your favourite types of food and then we could spend the rest of the night soaking in the onsen!”

They sat there talking about all that they planned on doing in their short time there, all the while Viktor is planning on surprising Yuuri in the most magical and romantic way possible. When they went to pack up to head back Viktor proposed a race.

“Let’s race, first one back to the onsen has to do whatever the other says for the first week when we get back home!”

Yuuri laughed at the alphas childlike expression. “Sounds fair but you already do whatever I want, how about if you win I’ll do whatever you say but if I win you have to bring us back here every other year.”

Viktor agreed to the terms and as soon as they were finished packing, started the count down and as soon as he hit one they were off. He was going to let Yuuri win but decided to make a game out of it. Right when they started off, Yuuri knew his way and took the fastest path while Viktor disappeared off into a different direction. Once he knew he was safe, he typed in his phone where the nearest jewelry store was, and once he found the perfect one, he went off into that direction.

It only took Yuuri about a half hour to reach the onsen, once he was inside he had asked his mother where Viktor was. She said that he hadn’t shown up, but she would let him know as soon as possible. An hour passed, and Viktor still wasn’t there, Yuuri started to panic thinking that the worst had happened to him. Right when the omega was going to open the front door, Viktor was standing there, bent over hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

“VITYA! You scared me, I thought the worst had happened to you.” Yuuri ran at the alpha pulling him into a hug, and taking in his scent.

“I kinda got lost trying to find my way back here, but luckily I had my phone with me. I typed in your families address and followed it here, I thought I knew better and thought I had taken a short cut. When I realized that I had no idea of where I was I tried calling you, but your phone was off, so I decided to just follow the phones directions.” Viktor tried his best to hide the fact that he did not get lost at first and went to a jewelry store and when he was trying to find his way back to where he started he actually got lost, it was a half-truth to Yuuri.

Yuuri gave him a small smile and looked at his phone and saw that he had three missed calls from Viktor and about twenty texts from him as well. “I am so sorry Vitya. I had no idea that my phone was even off, but I’m glad you were able to find your way back here.”

“Yuuri I could never be mad at you, it was my own fault for trying to find my way through a town I have no idea about.” Viktor was trying his best to calm Yuuri down.

They just decided to hug it out in the middle of the room while Yuuri’s parents and Mari watched them. The whole family knew that Yuuri was seeing someone and to be able to see Yuuri so happy with someone made his parents hearts soar and caused Mari to smile at her younger brother. Hiroko was glad that Yuuri was able to find an alpha, she really was looking forward to grandchildren and since Mari was and alpha, she was mainly relying on Yuuri to bring her her wish. Toshiya was happy that Viktor was good to his only son, let alone the only omega in the family. He was also happy because he saw how Viktor looked at Yuuri, he knew that Viktor thought that Yuuri was the center of his universe and that he would do anything to make Yuuri happy. Mari was glad that her brother found someone to be with, he also seemed really happy and vibrant with Viktor.

Toshiya decided on his own terms to pull Viktor aside.

“Viktor, I can see it in how you look at my son that what you two have is true love, you two were meant for each other. I give you permission to court and marry him.”

“T-Thank you sir, but I kinda am already courting him and when I said that I got lost, I went to a jewelry store and bough this.” He pulled out a velvet box. And when he opened it, Toshiya stopped and had no words for what he was feeling at the moment.

He patted Viktor’s shoulder “Viktor, you will make an excellent mate for my son and eventually an excellent father. Yuuri will definitely be over joyed at the ring.” Toshiya gave him a smile that only a father can give, that let Viktor know that he was pleased with how he was treating his son.

That night while Viktor and Yuuri were laying in Yuuri’s childhood room, Viktor’s thoughts were going a mile a minute not seeming to be able to slow down.

_What if he doesn’t like the ring? What if its to early and he decides that he doesn’t want to be with me? What if when I’m presenting the ring to him, he looks at it like I am trying to buy his family and compensate for not talking to his father earlier? What if-_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the movement next to him.

Yuuri was laying on his side facing Viktor, but his face looked like he was in pain. Viktor sniffed the air and smelled that he was releasing an unpleasant smell causing the omega to whimper at the thought of an upset alpha.

Viktor quickly started to release a more pleased smell as he watched the omegas face turn into a happy and content one. The omega proceeded to move closer to him and stuck his face in the crook of his neck right where his scent gland is and started to purr at the alphas happiness.

The next day, they woke to the sound of Mari yelling for the two of them that if they didn’t get down soon, she would eat their portion.

Viktor decided that day, that he would propose to him, when he and Yuuri’s family were down at the beach he would pull Yuuri to a pre-chosen spot where the cherry blossoms would be the most beautiful and they had a clear view of the stars with the sea behind him. Viktor was also lucky that it was going to be a full moon that night which also added to the beauty of the place he picked out.

Yuuri was so excited to take Viktor down to the festival that he almost missed breakfast. Luckily Viktor was right next to him the whole time to keep him from darting out on them in his excitement.

“Vitya, hurry up we’re gonna miss the festivities.” Yuuri whined thinking that that would get the alpha to move faster.

“Relax _My Yuuri,_ we will make it there with plenty of time to spare.” Viktor was trying to keep his own excitement and nervousness about what was going to happen that night.

“Okay” Yuuri said like he was a little kid who got told he wasn’t allowed to have another cookie.

They had spent the whole day wandering around the festival with Yuuri pulling Viktor towards everything he saw making Viktor laugh at the enthusiasm pouring out of him. He was still dreading when it hit nighttime, even thought he was composed now he still wasn’t sure what was to come out of it. He was hoping that he would get a yes but was preparing himself for the worst, he kept patting himself feeling to make sure he definitely had the ring.

The time finally came, the family was setting up to sit back and watch the fireworks that were going to go off in three hours. Viktor took the time to make sure he had the ring, their own blanket, the small gift he got Yuuri, and the small bundle of sweets that he had packed for them to share when they were in their own world watching the fireworks.

The alpha and omega started to make their way to where Viktor had picked out the spot. Yuuri was oblivious to what was going on, he was looking all around while they walked. Viktor however, couldn’t keep his eyes off of the omega, seeing the sparkle in his eyes as he was taking in his home town like it was brand new and he wouldn’t be able to see it again. They finally reached the spot and laid the blanket down and Viktor set up the stuff that he had brought with them.

It was about ten minutes until the fireworks would start and all the time Viktor had been preparing what he was going to say to Yuuri while the two made small talk during the time they waited.

Viktor decided it was time and got on one knee taking the omegas hands in his, staring at his eyes that were wide in surprise.

Viktor took a deep breath and then started, “Yuuri, I know that we have been together for a short amount of time, but I feel like I have known you my whole life. We have been through a lot in the short amount of time, we went through your heat together, went on many dates, and took time to get to know each other better.” Viktor took a deep breath and continued feeling his hands shake, “But there is no one in the world who tops your spirit, your kindness, and your huge amount of love that you give to everything. You came into my life when I thought that there was no hope for love for me, but you were a whirlwind that cleared those thoughts away and gave me a chance to experience something that money can’t buy.” He finally came to the part that he was dreading the most, “Yuuri Katsuki, will you spend the rest of your life letting me do everything in my power to make you the happiest person in the world, will you marry me?” He finally looked up into the omegas eyes and saw that they were blinking away tears.

Yuuri was ready to burst into tears at hearing Viktor’s words and when he heard him finally ask the question only one thing popped into his head, “Yes, yes I will marry you.” Right after he said that, Viktor pulled him into a hug while still kneeling.

They weren’t sure how long they stayed in that position sharing a deep kiss that took both of their breaths away. They finally pulled away from one another and couldn’t help the tears that poured out of their eyes as they realized what pure happiness was. Viktor finally pulled Yuuri down to lay on the blanket holding him in his arms and slide the ring onto his finger. Yuuri laid there trying to control his breath at the sudden realization that this was actually happening. He had his hand above his head as he kept staring at the ring, he couldn’t get it out of his head that he had seen the ring before.

“When you were showing me around, and took me into that one jewelry place and pointed at the ring that you loved and couldn’t keep your eyes off of it, I knew that it was the ring that I would get.” Viktor said as if reading Yuuri’s mind. He rubbed the back of his neck, “That’s also the reason that I was late coming home when I said to race you, I was getting the ring for tonight. I also did get lost heading back to your home.”

They both broke out in laughter at the antics that Viktor went through. But Yuuri still appreciated that someone went through all that trouble just for him.

Yuuri thought that he had got all his tears out but was wrong when he felt more flow down his cheek. _Someone listened to me, it’s the most perfect gift that I have ever received._

He looked up at Viktor with amazement, love, and a feeling of over joyed running through him.

“Vitya, I couldn’t ask for a better present than what you have given me right now.”

When the fireworks were done, the two of them made their way back over to Yuuri’s family, both with big grins on their faces and a new accessory added to Yuuri. Hiroko was the first to congratulate the couple on their engagement and was already pestering about when the wedding was going to be. Mari just shook her head and pulled her brother in for a hug and messed up his hair as showing her way of congratulating the happy couple. While Toshiya took his son in for a hug and gave Viktor a thumbs up at him.The family walked back to the onsen. Viktor holding Yuuri close to his side, Toshiya holding Hiroko close to his side and Mari in the back grumbling about not having someone to share he love with.

After few more days, Viktor and Yuuri packed to head back to St. Petersburg. With tearful goodbyes and asking about being at the wedding by Hiroko, they headed out to the airport. 

~~~~~~~~ 

They arrived the next day at Viktor’s house completely exhausted and went straight to Viktor’s bedroom, not even acknowledging the people that said hi to them.

The both of them decided that the next day they would choose their wedding venue, the cake, the theme, guests, and most importantly the suits that they would be wearing. But for now, they decided that the most important thing to them right now was sleep.

Yuuri woke up first for a change and did what Viktor would do to him, stare at him until he wakes up. He moved his hand out in front of him to stare at the ring and at the man he was going to marry.

The ring hit the light of the rising sun perfectly that it made the ring even more beautiful than Yuuri thought possible. It was a blue that complemented Viktor’s eyes and every time he looked at he thought of Viktor, surprisingly it was flashy but it was Yuuri’s type of flashy.

He felt movement next to him and yelped in surprise as he was almost tackled by the alpha. Viktor pulled him down, wrapping his hands in the raven locks as he pulled his face and Yuuri’s face closer together for a deep but sensual kiss. Yuuri felt something poking at his leg, he looked down and blushed as he realized what was poking him.

Viktor grinned at him, “Sorry love, but this is what you do to me.”

Yuuri took it upon himself and decided to give Viktor a gift for giving him the ring. He quickly ducked under the covers before Viktor could say anything.

He pulled Viktor’s boxers down and took Viktor’s length in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip as he licked up the shaft. Viktor moaned at the moist heat teasing at the head.

Yuuri grabbed the base of his cock and started to pump while he pushed his tongue into the slit. Viktor bucked his hips at the feeling but soon realized that he was being held down by Yuuri’s other hand. He let his hand go of the shaft and started to fondle his balls feeling the weight of them in his hand as he moved them around.

He felt Viktor grow even more and moaned at the feeling as he wrapped his mouth around and started to bob his head at a teasingly slow pace. Yuuri decided that he wanted to try something new, he knew where Viktor hid all of the toys. He stopped his ministrations hearing Viktor whine at the sudden loss of stimulation but felt Yuuri moving towards one of drawers.

Yuuri finally reached the drawer and pulled out the lube, a remote-controlled vibrating cock ring, and a prostate stimulator. Viktor saw what he had pulled out of the drawer and his eyes went wide trying to think of what Yuuri might have planned for him.

“Relax Vitya and let me take care of you.” Yuuri purred as he first lubed the cock ring and put it on, starting the vibrations causing Viktor to moan out Yuuri’s name. He took the lube and spread it on his fingers and quickly put two fingers into Viktor to start to stretch him open for the stimulator. Viktor bucked his hips at the feelings that were going on, two fingers in his ass and a cock ring vibrating bringing him to the edge but not letting him over it.

“Ah-ah, Yuuri faster.” Viktor surprised himself at saying that not wanting the stimulation but at the same time wanting more.

“Shhh, let me take care of you.” Yuuri cooed and pushed in a third finger beginning to stretch Viktor open.

Once he was ready, Yuuri lubed up the stimulator and slowly pushed it in and being the teasing person he is, started the vibrations before it even entered Viktor making him keen at the over stimulation. Viktor screamed Yuuri’s name as he saw stars and then white as Yuuri knew he found his prostate. Yuuri smiled and kept moving it against his prostate making Viktor really wish that he hadn’t shown Yuuri the drawer.

Yuuri left the prostate vibrating against Viktor’s as he moved down to take Viktor’s cock into his mouth moaning at the taste of pre-cum beading at the tip. Viktor by now was crying in pleasure at all the stimulation going on.

Yuuri finally had mercy on Viktor and took the ring off not before telling him that he can only cum when Yuuri tells him too, otherwise he will get punished. As soon as Yuuri took the ring off, Viktor grabbed the base of his cock trying to take deep breaths forcing himself not to cum right there and then. But Yuuri had other plans as he then got himself to full length, then slipped the ring onto himself. He then started to slowly stretch himself open moaning as one finger became two and two became three until he had four in himself.

Viktor looked at Yuuri trying his best not to cum as he saw the devilish grin that Yuuri had on.

“Vitya, let me ride you.”

“Nngh Yuuri.” Viktor saw mental images of Yuuri riding him and it only made it worse for himself.

He then felt the omega straddle his hips and lube up his cock before impaling himself on Viktor’s length moaning as it filled him to the brim. Yuuri looked down and saw the outline of Viktor’s cock inside him and once Viktor regained his breath, looked at what Yuuri was looking at and moaned at the sight. The alpha then proceeded to touch the outline of his cock inside the omega, feeling Yuuri contract and moan at the pressure of the fullness inside of him.

Yuuri began to slowly lift himself as he impaled himself back onto Viktor, going slow at first but then picking up his pace to the point where he wasn’t making any sense of what he was saying.

“Look at my omega impale himself on me. Tell me pretty omega how do I feel inside of you.”

“Ah, ah, ah, alpha. So full, fill me up good. Cum for me.”

At the command Viktor let loose and came inside of Yuuri, and watched as Yuuri’s belly expanded as his cock let loose like a dam. He realized that Yuuri had yet to cum, he reached forward and undid the ring and as soon as he did, Yuuri let loose all over the alphas chest getting as far as his face. He than collapsed on top of him and slowly moved back over to the drawer pulling out the biggest plug that they had. Viktor then carefully maneuvered them so that he was on top while Yuuri was underneath him.

He took the plug out of the omegas hand lubed it up and as soon as he thought that Yuuri was ready, he pulled out quickly, and just as fast as he pulled out he put the plug into the omega. They had realized earlier in the year that Yuuri has a kink for having Viktor’s cum inside of him for as long as he could stand it. He wanted to see if he could break his previous record of a day of it in him.

To Yuuri and Viktor’s surprise he kept it in him for two days before it became uncomfortable for him to do even the basic of tasks. When they finally pulled the plug, the two of them watched as Yuuri emptied all of Viktor’s cum from inside of him. Yuuri was a little upset at the loss, he also liked to get up in the morning and see the bump wondering if that is what he’s going to look like carrying his pups.

They had sat down earlier and discussed what kinks each had and to their surprise they shared quite a few.

_“I would love it if you were to dominate me.” Viktor said to Yuuri_

_“Do you think that you would be up for switching, unless you don’t, it doesn’t matter to me.”_

_“If you wouldn’t mind, sometimes I need someone to tell me what to do and take control of my life.” Viktor admitted to Yuuri_

_“Okay.”_

_“Okay, so we both agree on no knife play, no blood or any other bodily fluid or excrements except for cum, no daddy kink, pain is okay just as long as we both consent to it and think we can handle it, agreed on rape roleplay, cock cages, rings, warming, and torture is okay, breeding talk, BDSM, bondage if requested, being restrained, we both agree that pet and master is okay, calling the other names, orgasm denial/delay, barebacking, oral/anal penetration, and any sex toys that we both want or one wants to use on themselves. And we agreed on the safe word as ‘Salchow’.” Viktor read off the list making sure that they both agreed before they did anything that the other wasn’t comfortable with._

_“Sounds good to me, let’s do it.” Yuuri said to ease Viktor seeing as the other one was nervous about all of this._

They both got cleaned up and went towards the living room to decide on what they wanted to do for the wedding. At least the thing both were definite on is there groomsmen and for Yuuri’s sister Mari bridesmaid.

When they pulled out Viktor’s computer, the first thing they looked at was a venue. They both agreed that they would like a very early, late winter wedding near a body of water. Since Yuuri doesn’t have a lot of people to invite, they decided to invite Yuuko, Takeshi, of course Yuuri’s parents, Mari, the triplets, Minako, Minami, and Phichit. While Viktor invited Yakov, Chris, a majority of his closets workers Georgie, Guang Hong Ji, Mila, Otabek, Seung-gil Lee, Michele and Sara, Leo de la Iglesia, Emil, Hisashi, and Lilia. And of course each guest could bring their significant other and children.

Both of them chose to go cake tasting in about a month, it was the soonest they could get in. Yuuri scheduled his suit fitting a day before Viktor’s at the same place and both decided they would go with the colour scheme of both blues, pinks, and purples as well as the basic colours of black and white. They also picked out the three options for the guests dinner, they had the choice of a vegetarian, meat, or a fish dish, Yuuri kept telling Viktor that they needed to be able to have different options.

They also chose to have Makkachin as the ring bearer (well it was more Viktor’s idea than Yuuri’s idea) he went along with it knowing that Makka wouldn’t mess it up but still thought it was strange.

After they got through the planning that they wanted to do, they both decided to order out to eat and both decided to watch romance movies. They cuddled up together under the biggest blanket they could find Viktor was underneath Yuuri spooning him while Yuuri had his head on Viktor’s chest listening to both his heartbeat and his gentle breathing and started the movie. Viktor decided close to the beginning of the movie to start playing with Yuuri’s hair. The soothing motion combined with his gentle breathing and heartbeat lolled the omega to the calmest he has ever been and unconsciously started purring at the calming atmosphere.

Viktor finally decided that it was time for bed. He picked the omega up and carried him to the room where he did his usual routine when this happened of undressing and redressing him into pjs. And after the usual routine, he decided to do something different and grabbed his heated blanket, and pulled it over himself and the omega.

The next morning Yuuri decided that he wanted to go on the computer and order somethings for after their wedding. He wanted to surprise Viktor with it so he decided to order himself some lingerie. When looking for some online, he forgot that they now shared an account and Viktor would see what he purchased. Yuuri found a way around the problem by asking Chris if he wouldn’t mind taking him shopping for it. Of course, he didn’t mind going with Yuuri, he was just more concerned with what Viktor would think if both Yuuri and Chris were missing.

Yuuri decided to talk with Viktor about him wanting to go shopping and that he was taking Chris to go out with him, and explained that Chris could protect him from the strangers. Surprisingly Viktor agreed to the agreement, but just as long as Chris never left Yuuri’s side even for a second. And with the agreement in place, they headed out to go shopping.

The omega had an idea of what he wanted to surprise Viktor with and walked into the lingerie store that Chris had suggested. He wasn’t surprised that Chris knew of the lingerie stores in the area and was happy that they had what he wanted.

Yuuri had been looking at cobalt blue lacey underwear that had a matching set of lace stockings. He tried them on and looked at himself in the mirror. The lacey underwear hugged his hips appropriately and had a heart shaped opening in the back and had a thick piece of cloth that covered the front of him. Where there was a plain piece of cloth covering the front, it was accented with black lace that matched perfectly with the cobalt blue. The stockings hugged his legs all the way up to where they met with the underwear. He was happy with his choices and went to the register to pay for them when he remembered his problem in the first place, Viktor finding out about his surprise.

“Chris could you do me a favour?”

Chris looked at him knowing that if he told Yuuri ‘no’ he would feel the wrath of Viktor, “Sure Yuuri, what can I do for you?”

“If you buy this for me, I’ll get anything that you want.”

Chris looked at him in disbelief thinking that he was playing with him but he figured what could possibly go wrong. So Chris decided to purchase the lingerie for the omega and he would hold the omega’s promise against him.

They decided to go to a restaurant that wasn’t far from the shop they were just in. When they entered and sat down at their table they were sat at, Yuuri told Chris that he was heading to the bathroom. Chris watched Yuuri walk to the bathroom before he pulled out his phone to let Viktor know of their whereabouts.

Unknown to Chris that a few tables over was a group of their rival mafia. They overheard that the man that just walked into the bathroom was their rival mafias boss’s fiancé. One of the members walked into the bathroom after the omega, he motioned for another member to follow him in to grab the guy.

They succeeded in capturing the omega, dragging him away from Chris who was supposed to be protecting him.

Yuuri was thrown into a black windowless van where he was blindfolded with his hands and feet tied and his mouth gagged. The henchmen called their boss and let him know about their capture and find.

When Yuuri didn’t come back out of the bathroom, Chris started to worry. He got up from his seat and went into the bathroom only to find that Yuuri wasn’t in there. Chris was torn, he knew he should call Viktor but he didn’t want to lose his head. He called Viktor hoping for the best but ready for the worse.

“Viktor, I don’t know how to tell you this but Yuuri is gone.” _“WHAT, what do you mean he’s gone?”_

“We went to a restaurant to grab something to, he said that he was heading to the bathroom and fifteen minutes went by and he didn’t come back, so I went to the bathroom and he was nowhere to be found.”

_“I’ll deal with you when you get back but right now stay there and DON’T FUCK THIS UP.”_

Viktor had hung up before Chris could even say anything back to him.

~~~~~~

Yuuri was panicking, he thought that this was going to be it, he knew it was too good to be true. His life was just starting to look up, he had an awesome boyfriend that he was going to be married too next year. He was going to surprise his mate with the gift he got, and he also realized what was causing his change in the bedroom. Now he felt like it was all crumbling away, his one chance at happiness and love.

He could make out a little bit of what they were saying from hearing Viktor talk but from the tone of their voices, he could tell that he was in trouble. In his distress he started to cry, even though he had been blindfolded and gagged, he managed to cry. At first it was a few whimpers, but it turned into full blown crying. He felt a blow to his face as he was knocked out, he woke up a couple hours later being carried to wherever, thinking that he was going to bred over and over again.

The omega was really wishing that he and Viktor would have bonded. He also knew that Russia had a notorious mafia rink, he just never thought that he would be a part of it, he never knew that he was a part of it ever since his first encounter with Viktor.

The next thing Yuuri knew was that he was being chained to a wall with no escape in sight.

~~~~~~~~

Viktor arrived in front of the restaurant in nothing flat surprising Chris with how quick he arrived.

“Chris did you see anyone that looked out of the ordinary?”

“No one stuck out to me, do you think it was a rival mafia? We could ask the restaurant for the security camera tapes to take and see if we could run the plate.”

Viktor looked at him as if he insulted him. “We could also ask the people that were here when it happened.”Chris thought about it after a while and eventually went along with Viktor’s plan.

They interviewed everyone in the restaurant when it happened and they all said the same thing. “He was taken by a couple guys and was thrown into a black windowless van.

”Viktor knew exactly who he was dealing with and the two groups did not get along at all.

~~~~~~

Yuuri woke up realizing that he was naked, and he saw several men standing around him, looking as if he was the big prize at the fair. All the men stared at him and he could see one emotion in their eyes ‘lust’. He let out a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding and accepted his fate.

The first guy that came up to him, grabbed him by the chin and pushed him back into the wall. Yuuri had hit his head off of the floor unable to protect himself. The second guy that came up to him, unchained him and pulled him by the chains, the omega didn’t even have a chance to stand up as he was forced to walk on his hands and knees. The omega was then dragged into a different room where he was again chained to a wall but at least this time there was some type of padding underneath him.

Days passed and Yuuri was starting to doubt that anyone was coming for him. He felt that all his hope was lost as he laid in the same spot as they put him and wasted away. They hadn’t fed him since he was captured, and they at least had the courtesy to give him fluids to keep him hydrated.

~~~~~~~~~

Viktor was getting closer to finding his sweetheart, he already knew what group had taken him, he just needed to find where he was being held.

He sent men out looking for the description of the van and he knew at least where the group liked to hang out. And that’s where he sent his men the most.

A few days later they had figured out where he was, he just needed to make a plan of attack to get into the building. Viktor finally had a plan but it was along the lines of what other plans followed: break into the building guns blazing, grab the hostage and use the same method to escape, he knew it was ridiculous but it was the only one he could come up with.

The alpha gathered his strongest men, he told them the plan, he even told them to look for the omega and report back to him about the location of his beloved.

His mafia of his strongest men went out to put his plan into action. They soon arrived a few buildings back to at least have the gift of surprise and after a few minutes of rallying them up and eventually they moved quickly to the building, flanking it on all sides waiting for the order.

Viktor gave the order and they all stormed into the building. The first thing Viktor did was look for his omega trusting his men to take out every single one of the rival mafia.

He started to get the faint hint of his omegas scent and followed it.

When he found the omega, he ran towards him, seeing his mistake the closer he got to the omega. The omega physically curled into himself making him as small as possible. Viktor was glad that today he decided to wear a trench coat, he took it off when he finally reached the omega after his slow movements to him, trying not to frighten the omega any more than he already did.

Yuuri was glad to see that it wasn’t one of the people that took him, instead he looked up into concerned blue eyes feeling himself being wrapped in warm fabric. He felt himself being lifted from his spot. The people that took him, unchained him when he became too weak to even stand up.

He was suddenly felt the sun shine on his face and Viktor could finally see the damage that had been inflicted onto his body. The alpha let out a growl, pissed at seeing his omega in this bad a state and being abused so much for the short time that he had been captured. Viktor felt the omega curl up into himself more and the omega started to whimper at hearing the alpha growl.

Yuuri felt Viktor get into a car and felt it start to move. Viktor was happy that he grabbed a blanket, he wrapped the younger man up in the blanket still having him wrapped in his trench coat. He had the car going as fast as they could to the nearest highest ranked hospital.

When they reached the hospital, Viktor ran into the E.R. carrying the weak man in his arms. He ran up to the desk demanding that they take him back immediately, at first they told him to take a seat and register the patient but as soon as he showed him Yuuri’s face, their tune changed right away. The staff rushed Yuuri into one of the rooms hooking him up to an I.V. to get fluids into him, they then took his bed into the X-Ray room to see if he had any broken bones and then took him in for a cat-scan to see if he had any internal bleeding.

Once they had the man stable and resting, they left Yuuri and Viktor in the room.

“Yuuri what will I do if I lose you?” Viktor was resting his head on the bed and had Yuuri’s hand in his.

He felt his mate start to stirr underneath his hands, he quickly raised his head to see those dark red-brown eyes start to open.

“Mmm Vi…ya.” Was all Yuuri could get out before he was quickly shushed by Viktor to save his energy.

“Baby, don’t worry, rest you need to save your energy.”

“Vi…Vit…Vitya” Yuuri was still trying with all his strength to say Viktor’s name.

Viktor realized that while Yuuri was being held captive, he still called out for Viktor, wanting the alpha to stay with him. He felt a weird pride that the omega only thought of him when he was captured.

The doctor on call entered the room, he left the light on the lowest setting, so as not to disturb the man laying in the bed. “Mr. Nikiforov, I’m assuming that you are the one that will be taking care of him?”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“From the results that we got back, it appears that he is severely malnourished and has received five concussions. Do you know how exactly how all this happened?”

“I do not know the cause, I found him being held captive, curled up in the corner, I wrapped him up in my coat and brought him straight here.”

“I see. I’ll let you two get back to resting.” The doctor turned around dimmed down the lights to what they were before he entered the room.

Viktor became worried for his mate’s life after hearing what his condition was.

_I am so sorry Yuuri, I should have been there to protect you. I never wanted you to find out my work like this, never like this. From now on you are not going to leave my side._

Viktor could feel tears stinging his eyes as they started to roll down his cheeks. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling guilty for what had happened to his Yuuri, the man that he was supposed to protect, now what will his family think of me now. All the alpha in him wanted to do was lock him away and keep him hidden from the world, but he knew that if he did that it might trigger Yuuri to relive the nightmare that he endured. But what he did know is that when Yuuri was healed and ready to go home, he would spoil the omega and wait on him hands and feet not caring what anyone thought about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending with Yuuri lying in the bed with Viktor sitting by his side crying over the thought of losing his Yuuri. After having shared such a sappy scene of designing their wedding. At least they know some of what they want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with Yuuri’s capture, they move forward and move towards planning for their wedding. And when Viktor celebrates Yuuri’s birthday, Yuuri is met with more surprises than he could hope for. They then celebrate Viktor’s birthday, Yuuri still hiding it Viktor starts suspecting but doesn’t find out until their next holiday together. We also get to see how the boys deal with a few big stressors that they will have.  
> Solnechnyy svet-sunshine  
> Hachimitsu-Honey

Yuuri was starting to wake up again from his sleep that he has been in for most of the time. He woke up with a panic attack thinking that he was still being captured and held against his will. The only saving grace that he had was his prince charming Viktor that came to his rescue in his time of need. Yuuri felt someone starting to stand and he curled into himself afraid that he was going to be struck again.

When he realized that it was just Viktor, he was able to calm down and relax into his fiancés embrace.

The doctor in charge told Viktor that he was the only person besides other omegas to be able to get close to him without sending him into a panic attack.

It took a month for Yuuri to get back to a healthy weight after he was just clinging onto life when he was brought in. In that same month he was able to start physical therapy to regain his strength and to regain his mobility back without someone next to him at all times.

Once Yuuri had completed his therapy sessions and was able to go home, Viktor never left his side. He was there to get anything that Yuuri wanted, walked with him wherever he went, and became Yuuri’s shadow. At first Yuuri liked that his alpha was dotting on him at all times, but it became old and annoying very fast for him.

They decided that they didn’t want to be around anyone at the time, so Viktor took Yuuri past his office, into a secret path behind his desk and into a secluded room that was lined with bookshelves. Yuuri was surprised that he had a hidden library in the house, Viktor already had a library in the house but told Yuuri that sometimes he needed to get away from people and came back here to relax. Yuuri had to admit that it was peaceful in the room and understood about wanting privacy. Once they were settled the omega went to one of the shelves and had to get up on his toes as he reached for one of the books. As he was reaching his shirt rode up a little exposing some of his stomach, the alpha had to resist going over to the omega and taking him right there and then.

Yuuri turned around, looking up from the book he held in his hands to see the alpha staring at him with a hungry expression in his eyes.

“Vitya don’t you have your own things to be getting back to?”

“Love, ever since you were taken, I was distraught and didn’t know what to do, I made a promise to myself to never let you out of my sight. I also promised myself to spoil you as much as I can.”

Trying to change the subject “Why don’t we get another appointment since we weren’t able to make the one that we scheduled? And why don’t we continue to work on that since you aren’t going to leave my side at all.”

When they became more relaxed in the house, Yuuri decided that he would finally ask the question that has been on his mind for the longest time.

“Vitya, you never told me what you do for a living.”

He knew this day was going to come and like it or not he had to tell Yuuri.

“Can you promise me something first?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“With what I am going to tell you, I don’t want you to think any differently of me.”

Yuuri shook his head in understanding.

“You remember when you said that you didn’t care what I was, whether it be a mafia boss, a garbage man, or anything similar?”

“Vitya, your starting to worry me, but yes I remember.”

“Well when you said about me being a mafia boss, I had to hold back a gasp at that. I thought that you would find out about the work I do. When you were taken I knew that I couldn’t hide it anymore, it was just a matter of time before you found out.”

“Viktor, you know you could never get rid of me. Yes it is a slight shock to me but it won’t change who you are.”

“But the people who took you were one of our rivals. People are afraid of our group since we are the strongest mafia in all of Russia. You would be constantly a target for the other mafias, this could happen again if we aren’t careful and I don’t think I could handle that again. That’s why I want you around me at all times. I don’t do it just for my own selfishness, I do it for your safety.”

Yuuri was still not afraid of him even though he just told him about being the boss of the most powerful mafia in all of Russia, and that he would be targeted constantly by others.

Yuuri looked Viktor in the eyes seeing emotions that went from scared to concerned to loving.

“Vitya I know that you would never hurt me and if I didn’t trust you I wouldn’t have asked you to stay with me during my first heat in Russia. I also wouldn’t have told you about where I live or of any of my private life if I didn’t trust you. For once I’m not afraid to be myself around other people, its also one of the first times that I feel protected since I’ve moved here. So your still going to have to try your best to get rid of me.”

Viktor physically relaxed at hearing that the other trusted him so much and that he would stick with him through everything. He started staring at the other and sent him his signature heart shaped smile and Yuuri sent him back his own small smile seeing the other one finally relaxed and happy.

 

 ~~~~~~ 

 

It was September when they went for the cake tasting. Both Yuuri and Viktor agreed that to prevent allergic reactions from happening, they requested that none of the cakes have any tree nuts and peanuts in them or even around the cakes.

They went into the first shop, which Yuuri picked out, and were quickly taken back to the consultation room. They were looking around the room, it had pale pink walls with different pictures of the cakes that they did for other clients. Viktor enjoyed the room and the colour choices that they used, matching the pale pink walls with a dark wooden floor and white wooden trim around the room. Yuuri liked the open floored plan and liked how much light was coming in through the windows that weren’t able to see the people on the inside but could look out them.

The consultant walked in and behind him was a worker carrying a tray which held five different samples for them to try.

1)     Vanilla cake with buttercream icing

2)     A marble cake with whipped icing and a cherry middle

3)     Lemon cake with buttercream icing

4)     Red velvet cake with cream cheese icing

5)     Strawberry cake with whipped icing and a slightly tart strawberry center

They both liked the strawberry cake and the marble cake but didn’t care for the whipped icing, instead asking if they could substitute the icing with the buttercream icing.

The consultant who’s name they found out was Cao Bin asked them details about how they met, what the theme for the wedding was, what type of design they wanted for the cake, how many people are going to it, and about any other details that he should know.

Viktor was the first to speak “We met in a small café, he was sitting alone at a table and I went up to the table and he had the most adorable blush that I have ever seen. He was so shy when I went up to him, I couldn’t help myself, I knew that I had to have him.” He said the last part with a small chuckle and had a sparkle in his eyes at the memory of how they first met.

“We haven’t chosen a theme yet for it, but we do have a colour scheme of blues, pinks, purples, and the basic colours of black and white. We are expecting between sixty and seventy people, but we do plan on inviting more to it. We do also have a brown standard poodle that we included in the wedding.” Yuuri responded with seeing as Viktor was still caught up in the memory.

Before they went into any of the bakery shops, both agreed that they definitely wanted to have some type of lace on the cake along with pink, white, and dark pink cherry blossom flowers and of course, through the begging of Viktor, added snowflakes through the condition that they both choose the design.

“What colours were you thinking for the cake besides the pink, white, and dark pink cherry blossoms. I would suggest a pale blue and maybe adding some silver to it.”

Both agreed to the colours that Cao suggested. With the colours and designs chosen Cao was able to come up with a design for the cake and when he was finished, he presented the design to the couple and they both agreed to it. They decided that since the wedding was in March, they decided that the flowers should be made of fondant instead of having real flowers on the cake. Viktor was also thinking that the flowers would change the taste of the cake even after being told that the flowers wouldn’t have any effect on the flavor of the cake.

With their wedding cake picked out and decided on, they went towards the restaurant that they had their first date in. When they went in and were led to a table nearest the windows, Yuuri paused before sitting down. To his surprise there was a bouquet of blue roses on his seat, when he picked them up he found a note card underneath them. He picked the card up and started reading it.

_Yuuri,_

_We have spent so much time together and I don’t think that I could ever be away from you for even a second. When we first met, that was the happiest day of my life and I don’t think anything could top it. Though it seems that I have been proven wrong. That day is one of many that we have made together and the only other day that topped the first time we met, was the day you said yes. I hope that we can have many more just like it._

_Vitya <3_

Yuuri was speechless after he read the note. After reading the note he hugged Viktor and started crying tears of happiness at the words. Viktor pulled back to look at Yuuri and smiled knowing that he had that type of effect on him.

They sat down and ordered the same thing as when they had their first date. The same emotions were running in them and they couldn’t stop staring at the other, lost in the love that the both of them had. At the end of the dinner, Viktor wanted to surprise Yuuri and he said that they could walk to the surprise that was waiting him.

The alpha took him by the hand and led him out of the restaurant and down the street towards the outskirts of it. When they arrived, there was an open area with a synthetic ice rink in the middle of it. Lighting the way were paper lanterns along with string lights leading the way to the rink. When they walked closer to the rink, there was a pair of brand new skates, one pair was blue with silver accents and the other pair was pink with gold accents.

Viktor turned to Yuuri who was looking mesmerized at the beautiful sight in front of him. He stood there watching the omegas’ eyes sparkle in the soft light, seeing his face being caressed by the shadows, it was like he was seeing him for the first time.

He turned around and grabbed the youngers’ hands as he walked backwards while pulling the other along, seeing the way his eyes sparkled the whole time that he was making his way to the rink.

“Come on _my Yuuri_ , since you never got the chance to teach me to ice skate back in Hatsetsu, I figured this was the next best thing.”

Yuuri was still speechless at seeing all that was done for him.

“Vitya….its beautiful how did you even accomplish all of this?”

“Don’t worry about that. Lets just live in the moment now, I wanna see you try to teach this old dog a new trick.”

They arrived at the side of the rink and pulled on the skates with Yuuri teaching Viktor how to tie up the laces. Once they were done with tying their skates they moved towards the rink with Yuuri guiding and supporting Viktor.

Yuuri started chuckling at Viktor watching him try to stand on the ice, was like watching a new born deer try to walk. Though every time he fell down Yuuri rushed over to him to help him up just to be dragged down with Viktor, they would just sit there laughing until the coldness started to get through their clothes.

The omega finally got the alpha to be able to stand on the skates and move forward on the ice. He started skating backwards pulling the other along staring into each other’s eyes unable to look away.

Viktor looked at his phone for the time and saw that they had been out there for about two and a half hours.

“You ready to head back to the house?” Viktor asked holding onto Yuuri, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

He looked up into the others eyes, starting to get lost in them all over again.

“Yeah lets head home.” He said in a dreamy state still embraced in the others arms.

They got off the ice, took off their skates and headed towards a car that was waiting for them. Once in the car, they still never let go of each other, Yuuri nuzzling closer to the crook of the other’s neck his nose stuck on the scent gland.

At home, Viktor bridal style carried Yuuri into the house making his way back to their bedroom never taking their eyes off of each other. Once in the room Yuuri was set down and Viktor climbed on top of him, locking his lips to the other in a slow gentle kiss and even though it wasn’t heated they still parted breathless.

Still in each others’ embrace, they drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces at the perfect day that they had.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

They were nearing Yuuri’s birthday and he was being asked continuously by Viktor about what he wanted for his birthday. And he answered him with the same response of cuddling on the couch all day, watching movie after movie and eating take out. Though he wanted to surprise the other and called Mama Katsuki asking for the Katsudon recipe to surprise Yuuri with the dish, she happily obliged to give him it since it was for his son.

When his birthday came, he was woken up gently by Viktor who was holding a bouquet of roses, the exact type that he had given him on their “first” date. But he did not know that the other had his other hand behind his back. When the roses were handed to him, he brought his hand out from behind his back showing a velvet black box.

He gave it to Yuuri and when he opened it his breath was caught in his throat, it was a necklace with a locket on the inside that on one side it held a picture from the night that he was proposed to and the other side was blank. The necklace itself was silver in colour and had designs that reminded him of his style and of Viktors style.

“The other side I left blank so that way you could put a picture from our wedding day on that side, so that you can have two of the best days of your life.”

“It’s perfect, thank you.”

“Come on I’ll carry you down for breakfast on the couch and I’ll put in the first movie. But before I do any of that let me help you put on your necklace.”

Viktor helped him put on the necklace picked Yuuri up and carried him down the stairs to the living room and onto the couch. As soon as he was put on the couch the alpha picked up the softest blanket and wrapped the omega up in a cocoon with only his head showing. Even though he didn’t really want to be swaddled like a baby he still appreciated the caring attitude that he was given.

“I will be right back don’t move.” Viktor joked with him knowing that he wouldn’t be able to move even if he tried.

“Yup I’ll be right here.” Yuuri teased back at him trying to move in the cocoon.

A few minutes later Viktor walked in carrying a tray that held eggs, oatmeal with fruit, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, toast, a cup of tea, a cup of coffee, and a cup of orange juice. Yuuri didn’t know what he was trying to feed, if it was a small army he would succeed but its just one person that he was going to feed.

Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes at the spread. “Vitya, who are you going to feed all that too?”

“Well you and me of course.” Viktor beamed at him

“How do you expect two people to eat all of that?”

“I figured if we were going to be staying on the couch all day, I figured if we stuff ourselves so we don’t have to leave each other.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement before opening his mouth for Viktor to feed him. He smiled at the silliness of the alpha seeing him feeding him as if he were a child not wanting to eat their vegetables. As he saw him doing this, he imagined how Viktor would act around their own children.

They had finished with the meal, carrying it back into the kitchen and returning as if his life depended on it back to the omega waiting for him.

The movies started during breakfast starting with horror, so Viktor won’t go to bed having nightmares then moving onto comedies and ending the marathon with romance movies. Once the movies ended, Yuuri got up from Viktor’s embrace and turned around to straddle him moving his face closer and closer until he was nose to nose with the other.

Viktor knew who was in the house that day and suggested that they move to the bedroom or try it in the shower for once. He picked the other up just how he was still straddling him causing him to hold onto his neck while the alpha supported him by his ass admitting that he always loved it.

Once in the bedroom, Viktor pushed himself that his back was against the headboard with Yuuri still in his lap facing him. Their kiss was now heated and during the kiss Yuuri started grinding himself against Viktor feeling the others hard on grow more. Viktor moaned into the others mouth feeling not only himself grow harder but felt Yuuri start to get harder too.

They started to remove their clothes starting with their shirts. Then Viktor started to remove Yuuri’s pants, Yuuri lifted his hips up then his knees one then the other and then he removed Viktor’s pants lifting himself so Viktor could lift his hips up, so he could pull them off. Once their clothing was removed they returned to their heated kiss. The rush of Yuuri’s slick hit Viktor’s nose causing his alpha to take control and flip themselves so that he was on top and Yuuri underneath.

Viktor reached for the lube uncapped it and pouring some on his fingers warming it up before moving to Yuuri’s entrance. He was able to easily put in one finger all the way to the second knuckle and decided to put a second one in then a third one slowly scissoring him open to take Viktor.

Yuuri keened at the intrusion. After a few minutes of opening him up, Viktor removed his fingers Yuuri moved to try a chase the full feeling but failed when Viktor held his hips down. Viktor lubed up his cock and pulling his one leg over his shoulder lined himself up and slowly pushed in.

Yuuri started moaning at the intrusion feeling every inch of the intrusion. He pulled a pillow to his face to hide the moans.

“Don’t hide your beautiful sounds I want to hear you scream my name. Tell me how much you want it, how much you want to have my pups.”

“You m-make me s-so f-full, please faster. Nngh..Alpha..Alpha fill me w-with your p-pups, make me f-full. B-Breed me Alpha!”

“Look at you so needy for your alpha’s cock, my little cock slut. You’re going to look beautiful full of my pups, I can’t wait to see you carrying them.”

Yuuri arched his back at the praise. Viktor was pistoning in the omega at a bruising rate, the only sounds filling the room was Yuuri’s moans and cries of pleasure and the sound of skin on skin which was becoming faster and faster.

Yuuri could feel his release coming coiling up in his stomach and Viktor could see it in his face. He flipped them around with Yuuri straddling his waist, him still buried to the hilt and seeing Yuuri from this angle, he could see the faint outline of his cock sitting in the omega. Viktor held onto Yuuri’s hips and started moving him up and pulling him fast down onto him.

Once he got the hint of what the alpha wanted he started moving his hips in figure eights. The new position made Viktor’s cock hit his prostrate more and more never seeming to give it a break.

“Nngh, c-close fill me up with your pups give me all of them.”

Viktor started thrusting up as the omega came down, feeling his knot starting to grow even more he knew he wasn’t going to last very long. He pulled the omega down over his knot locking together and at the even more full feeling, he came harder than he ever had covering both of their chest. After his orgasm subsided, Viktor moved him that he was back under him and kept giving little thrusts into him chasing his own climax.

Deciding to make the alpha cum quicker, Yuuri started clenching around the knot and cock that was still moving in his abused hole. Viktor finally reaching his climax after a few more shallow thrusts. Yuuri came again at feeling the alpha coat his insides. He also felt his belly swell at the amount that the alpha had released and every little movement caused more to be released.

The alpha now happy and sated pulled the omega flush against his chest not wanting to move since they were both too sensitive. He wrapped his arms protectively around the omegas waist and fell asleep with his nose buried in the others scent gland.

“I love you, Vitya” Yuuri muttered before falling into a deep sleep.

“I love you too, Yuratchka” Viktor muttered into his hair before following Yuuri into a deep sleep.

They woke the next day with Yuuri laying on top of Viktor with the omegas nose buried in the alphas neck. As usual Viktor was the first to wake and found his lover like that and he wrapped his arms around him and played with his hair. He stopped playing with the omegas hair when he started to stir, realizing his position he buried his head deeper into his neck, he could feel the alphas chest moving hearing him chuckle at his ministrations.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”

“Mmm morning” When he lifted his head from his hiding spot amber eyes met azure eyes.

“Did you sleep well lyublyu?”

“Perfectly” he said dreamily still looking into his eyes.

They started to move and could feel their ministrations from the night before.

“Lets get cleaned up before we head down for breakfast, da”

Yuuri nodded but wasn’t making any effort to get up instead burying further into the sheets.

“Come on sleeping beauty” Viktor said with a chuckle as he leaned down to pick up his love.

“Noooo comfy”

He was picked up in his cocoon of blankets and carried to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Viktor set him down on the toilet and started the water for the shower making sure it was the right temperature for the omega.

Viktor looked over to see the younger man falling back asleep. He walked over to pick him up and carry him into the shower. Once in the shower he set him down and started washing his hair, making sure that he didn’t fall asleep while having his hair washed. Yuuri woke up more as the warm water hit his back.

Once Viktor was done washing Yuuri, Yuuri turned Viktor around and started washing his hair running his fingers through the silver hair. He always loved the silver hair and whenever he could he would run his fingers through the silky hair.

“Let your hair grow out.” Yuuri said as he started rinsing the soap from his hair

“Only if you let yours grow out too”

“Deal” He stuck out his hand and shook it with the Russians hand.

They got out of the shower drying themselves off and heading into their bedroom to get changed.

Viktor got dressed in his striped white and blue shirt with acid washed jeans instead of his usual dress of suits. Yuuri got dressed in an oversized blue sweater with acid washed jeans.

When they were finished getting dressed they started to head to get breakfast. And normally after a night of love Yuuri would make sure he took his birth control pill but today he forgot about taking it. They sat around at the table with plates full of breakfast items in the middle of the table that they can pick what they want, Viktor grabbed sausage, eggs, and pancakes, Yuuri wasn’t hungry but grabbed a pancake and picked at it. This action did not go unnoticed by the alpha.

Once they were finished with breakfast they went into the backyard where Viktor had planted some flowers for Yuuri to not feel so homesick.

“Are you feeling okay Yuura?”

“Ya I feel fine just not hungry I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders as they took a seat at the closed in gazebo in the yard.

They went inside after a little bit of cuddling they did, both made their way back inside after Yuuri was complaining about a headache.

Instead of what Viktor had wanted to do today, he decided that it was best for them to stay inside and rest. Lunch time came and went and Yuuri still didn’t eat anything which had the alpha worrying even more but he was happy that the younger was at least taking in fluids.

Dinner came, and Viktor was beyond worried at this point and had Yuuri eat at least something.

But he still refused saying that he felt nauseous.

“Love you have to eat something, I’ve been watching you all day and all you put in yourself was water. Please eat something.” He pleaded

“I’m just not hungry, I don’t see what your worried about.”

Viktor picked up his plate and took it to the sink to be washed then went into the living room put on his jacket and shoes. “I need some time to myself I’m going to take Makka for a walk.” And at that he left the dining room and went out the door with a bouncing poodle in tow.

Yuuri stared at the door where Viktor just left. He sank to the floor pulled his knees to his chest and started crying. After he calmed down a bit he picked his phone up and called Phichit even though he hasn’t spoken to him in a while, he needed to talk to someone.

He put in the number hit call and counted the rings until someone picked up on the other end.

“Peach?”

_"Yuuri! Its so good to hear you again.”_

“I messed up Peach, I messed up big.” He started crying again.

_“Yuuri what happened?” Phichit was worried for his friend. He thought that Yuuri was always happy with Viktor._

“Viktor l-left with Makka. H-He got mad a-at me for n-not e-eating and said h-he needed s-sometime to h-himself.”

_“_ _Breathe with me Yuuri, in two three, out two three, in two three, out two three. Now I’ll call Chris to see if he couldn’t find him to talk some sense into Viktor.”_

“Thanks Peach I appreciate it.”

_“No problem Yuuri you know I’ll always be there for you. Do you know why your not hungry?”_

“I don’t know why all I know is that when I woke up I wasn’t hungry, then we went out to the gazebo and I got a headache and nauseous so we went inside had lunch I still didn’t feel good so I didn’t eat, and then it was dinner time and I still wasn’t hungry. After a couple minutes he tried to have me eat a little bit of food but I was still nauseous and that’s when he got up put a leash on Makka and said that he needed space then went out.”

_“Do you want me to come over and stay until he returns?”_

“I don’t want to burden you Peach.”

_“Yuuri, you know that you are not a burden to you, now would you want me to come over?”_

“Yes Peach if you don’t mind, I could use the company.”

_“Okay I’ll be over in five and I’ll ask Chris to find that idiot for you.”_

Yuuri finally smiled. “Okay Peach thank you and I’ll see you soon, I’ll be in the living room.”

They hung up and Phichit called Chris to talk some sense into Viktor while he went to his friend to comfort him.

Five minutes later he got a buzz from the intercom asking if he was expecting someone and Yuuri let them know that he was and to point him to where the living room was.

When Phichit got to the room he found Yuuri curled into a ball cocooned in blankets in the middle of the couch with the T.V. on watching cooking shows. He had to chuckle because that’s how Yuuri always calmed down when he was stressed in the apartment.

“Hey”

Yuuri jumped at the new comer and turned around to see Phichit standing behind the couch. “Peach! Thank you for coming over.”

Even though Yuuri seemed like he was happy Phichit could tell that he had been crying since he hung up. He walked around and sat next to Yuuri who was still wrapped in a cocoon.

“Good to see you Yuuri. How are you feeling?”

“Been better”

“I talked to Chris and he said he would talk to Viktor to see why he got mad. And you and I can stay here and watch movies until he comes back. Okay?”

“Ya that sounds good.”

Yuuri was finally calm and was laughing with Phichit at the movie choices that he brought.

Viktor finally came back two hours later with a tired Makkachin behind him. As soon as he let Makka loose, she ran straight towards the omega who was still in the same spot as when Phichit arrived. Viktor followed behind her and into the living room where he say his omega curled up.

“Yuuri I am so so-’’ Viktor tried to start but was cut off by Yuuri.

“I don’t want to hear it.” It was Yuuri’s turn to be mad at the alpha.

“Hun please listen to me.” Viktor tried pleading with him.

“Fine but Peach is going to stay here until you are done.” Yuuri said sitting up now with his arms crossed.

“I’m just worried about your health I don’t want to see you become hurt for some reason. Please let me care for you, I didn’t mean to be an ass I just got frustrated that you are doing this to yourself.” He said ignoring Phichit.

“But why did you walk out of the house? We’re civilized human beings we could’ve settled it.”

“I know I just don’t know what came over me. I don’t know why I walked out of the house but I feel like a total asshole for doing so, please I’ll do whatever you want me to do, just please forgive me.” Viktor said now kneeling in front of Yuuri holding his hand.

“You’ll do whatever I want you to?” Yuuri said with an eyebrow raised not believing him. “And what if you don’t do whatever I ask, what do I get then?”

“Yes I promise just tell me what you want me to do.”

“Well it seems like everything is good, so I am going to get going. I will see you later Yuuri, and don’t be a stranger call or text me.” Phichit said as he got up and gave Yuuri a hug before leaving the two alone.

“So since you’ll do whatever I want, why don’t we start with a shopping spree tomorrow and then we go see a movie?”

“Sounds perfect, I am so sorry Yuuri.”

“I’m sorry to Viktor I was being an ass as well so its not just your fault, its more mine than anything.” Yuuri held out his arms for a hug and when Viktor tried to rise from the hug, he still had an omega attached to the front of him, so he picked him up bridal style and moved to their bedroom.

The next day Viktor did as Yuuri said. He took him to the best stores that were in the area, then took him to lunch on the lake. Once they were done with lunch Viktor took him to see a movie that had just come out, one that Yuuri had been dying to see for a while.

When they retired from Viktor’s apology gift to their room, they fell asleep once they hit the bed curled in each other’s arms.

Yuuri woke the next day to a note by his glasses letting him know that Viktor had work to get to and that he would get take out for dinner and they can sit on the couch and watch whatever Yuuri would like.

 _Well looks like I’m on my own_. He got up got a shower and went down for breakfast. Once he was finished he went back up to his room and grabbed all the blankets, pillows, Viktor and his used shirts, and anything else that smelled either of him or Viktor and placed them in a pile next to the bed.

He stripped the bed all the way to the fitted sheet then began building his nest. Starting with the puffiest blankets weaving them together, then the other blankets and finally filling any empty spots with his, Viktor’s, and pillows. Once he was done he got into it and started fluffing it up and putting a few pillows at the head and a big blanket for the both of them to use. The omega fell back asleep in the nest cocoon in the blanket, and that’s how Viktor found him when he came home.

He knew that you should never enter an omegas nest without their permission, so he decided to bring the take out he got into their bedroom and started eating. Yuuri woke up soon after Viktor started eating.

“Morning beautiful, you know its 1730 haven’t you slept enough? And why are you nesting?”

“Mmm, sorry I got tired after I made this.”“Okay, can I come in your nest so we can eat together?”

“Ya sorry I should have let you know that you can enter the nest whenever you want.”

With Yuuri’s permission he lifted one leg then the other trying not to dump their food and once they were both settled, they turned the T.V. onto one of Yuuri’s favourite shows.

The alpha had moved and felt something pushing into his side, he lifted up and pulled it out only to see that it was one of his dirty shirts. Yes he thought that it was strange but knew to never mess with the nest and put it back where he found it. 

 

~~~~~~~~ 

 

It was the day before Viktor’s birthday and Yuuri was still waking up to his head pointing into a toilet bowl with Viktor behind him rubbing his back.

“This has been going on for a while are you sure you don’t want to go see a doctor?”

“Its just a stomach bug it’ll pass in no time.”

“Sure it will, this “bug” has been going on for about two weeks.” He said flushing the toilet and wiping Yuuri’s mouth with a wet wash cloth.

Yuuri got up from his kneeling position on the floor and went to the sink to brush his teeth.

“Yes I am sure that this will pass.” He was doubting that this was never going to pass and made a point of asking Chris if he could go to the convenience store and pick up a pregnancy test since he was still not allowed out without Viktor by his side.

When Chris came back with the bag, he handed it to Yuuri who quickly took it to the bathroom and asked if Chris wouldn’t mind distracting Viktor for about a half hour. Once he knew that he was going to be left alone, he started the test, now sitting on the toilet with his knee shaking head in his hands waiting for the time to be up.

He heard his timer go off and got up to look at the test paling at the results. Yuuri didn’t want to be a parent yet, he didn’t even want Viktor to know. He took the test and hid it away where Viktor would never find it until he wanted him too.

“Chris where is Yuuri?” Viktor asked knowing when Chris was trying to create a distraction.

“He is preoccupied right now.”

“Chris where is Yuuri, if you tell me now I won’t rip you to shreds.”

“Okay fine he’s up in your room.”

Viktor ran upstairs to his bedroom where he saw Yuuri sitting in the nest paler than Viktor has ever seen him.

“Babe are you okay?” He ran as fast as he could to his side.

Yuuri was snapped out of his trance by Viktor. “Hmm, oh ya I’m fine just thinking.”

“You don’t look fine, come on I’m taking you to the doctor.” And with that he grabbed Yuuri and took him to the closet doctor that was available.

Once inside the doctors office, they waited until Yuuri was called back, weighed and they took all his vitals. The nurse said that the doctor would be right with them then turned and left the room not waiting for their responses.

The doctor walked in a couple minutes later to a deafening silent room.

“Hello Mr. Katsuki, how are you feeling today?”

“I feel fine but someone” He motioned with his head to the alpha sitting in the corner with pout on his face, “thinks that there is something going on.”

“Well lets run some tests and in the meantime I would like to ask you some questions. If that is alright with you the only thing that I would ask is if you wouldn’t mind stepping out of the room so I can do the exam.” She said motioning for Viktor to leave the room seeing that he was causing some stress to the omega.

“Viktor could you please wait for me in the waiting room, I’ll be out soon.”

Viktor got up still not happy and went to the waiting room with his knee shaking the whole time.

“Okay Mr. Katsuki, now what is going on?”

“Well for the past two weeks I have woken up nauseous and throwing up and then throughout the day I am tired and have a constant headache.”

“That seems like quite the week, well with these tests we should be able to see what the issue is.”

“I already know what it is and I would like to just run that test.”

“What do you think it is?”

“I took a pregnancy test today and it came up positive, so I would just like to see if it is that.”

She gave him a comforting smile, “Yes we can do that, may I ask if the man you came with should know the results of the test?”

“No I would like it to stay with just me until I am ready to let him know.”

And with that, the doctor walked out to get the test and came back into the room to let Yuuri give the sample and left again to give it to the labs. A few minutes later she walked back into the room to see Yuuri still in the exact same spot that she left him in.

“We have the results and it seems that you are right and are currently two weeks pregnant like you said. You do need to come to get yourself checked out every month until you are seven months along and then it is every two weeks.”

“Okay thank you, the next appointments I may be coming with someone else just so my fiancé doesn’t find out.”Yuuri then got up and went to the waiting room where Viktor nearly toppled him with how fast he got to him.

“Yuuri did you find out what it is?”

“Ya it was what I’ve been saying what it is, just a stomach bug. Now lets get home I’m sure Makka misses us by now.”

Yuuri sent Viktor out to the car while he made the next appointment for a month away then went out to Viktor.

The next day was spent celebrating Viktor’s birthday by heading to the spot where he took Yuuri ice skating and then heading back to the house to sit on the couch order out and watch movies. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It was valentine’s day when Yuuri is 4 months along and had the slightest bump to his belly. When asked about it by Viktor he told him that he had gained some weight from the winter months. It was also the day that Yuuri was finally going to tell him about it.

“Will you be able to fit in the suit that you got?”

“I should be able to I don’t know though.”

“What do you mean that you don’t know?”

“Viktor can we wait until we get home for this conversation?”

They were currently sitting in a restaurant and though they may be next to the windows, their voices still carried throughout the restaurant.

“Okay but I’m holding you to it.”

A half hour later they were sitting up in the nest that Yuuri had made, facing each other with Yuuri holding Viktor’s hands.

He took a deep breath and started “Promise me that no matter what I tell you, you will not get mad at me.”

“I promise now come on what’s your surprise for me.”

“Well do you remember the end of my birthday when we had s-sex and a week or two later I was sick?”

“Yes….where are you going Yuuri?”

“That day I kinda forgot to take my birth control and well.” Yuuri lifted up his shirt and placed Viktor’s hand on his ever slowly growing belly.

Viktor sat there and it worried Yuuri about what the alpha was going to say since they never discussed children until after their wedding.

“Vitya are you okay?”

“Yuuri…….are you telling me that-’’

Yuuri started crying “Yes Viktor it is exactly what I am telling you.”

Viktor scared Yuuri when he lunged forward almost knocking the both of them out of the nest as he attacked the omega with kisses on both his face and the very small baby bump.

“Yuuri! This is wonderful! Though why were you hiding it from me?”

“I thought that you would be mad at me since I knew that you wanted to wait until we were married.”

“Yuuri, yes I am a little mad that you didn’t tell me but you telling me this is the second best day…..hold on is that why you didn’t eat the day after your birthday?”

Yuuri looked up at him with glassy eyes but quickly put his head down as soon as his eyes met the others.

“Yes and that’s also the reason that I have been emotional, weird food cravings, headaches, this nest, and fatigue. But I had my suspicions about what was happening, my hips started to get wider and I could just feel like something was going on. I confirmed my suspicions two weeks later with a pregnancy test that Chris bought for me and the doctor just confirmed what I was thinking.”

The alpha tackled the omega making sure that he didn’t hurt his new treasure in the process and attacked his face with kisses then turned down to his small baby bump and laid kisses on it. Then he sat up as soon as he realized what he heard and thought back to the day.

“Yuuri I am so sorry, I-I dragged you to the doctor, made you upset and…. I was a huge asshole to you.”

“Hachimitsu calm down everything worked out for the better even after everything that we went through. We just have to worry about what we are going to do next month if my suit doesn’t fit.”

“Well no matter what we have to do to your suit you will always outshine the stars.”

With their wedding less than a month away, any alterations made to Yuuri’s suit would have to be made quickly. The alpha also worried about their wedding night since he had planned to travel Viktor was also worrying about planning a baby shower for his beloved since his due date wasn’t until July. 

 

~~~~~~~~ 

 

It was a week before the wedding and Yuuri was more stressed than he had been in a while and Viktor could see this and decided to send Yuuri for a spa day to be pampered.

He was sent to a spa specifically ran by Betas and no alphas could even get near the facility due to the huge wall wrapping around the building. The wall wasn’t meant to imprison the omegas, was meant to protect them and have them feel safe, the omegas that visited were even allowed to sign the wall and write some helpful or inspirational words to maybe help others. The wall was almost filled on one side and another was beginning to be written on.

Yuuri was pleased with the treatment and came back to the house looking well relaxed and he was not only glowing from the treatment but also from him being pregnant.

“You look well rested.” Viktor told him while he gave him a peck on the lips.

“Mmmm, well this,” he said pointing to his body “wouldn’t have happened without a certain someone giving me the best after birthday present.” He gave a pleased chuckle in response.

“I’m glad that that certain someone gifted someone as perfect as you the best gift ever.” 

They moved into the kitchen where Yuuri started putting together dinner for them deciding to make an almost vegetarian meal since they didn’t want to harm their little solnechnyy svet or make Yuuri sick.

 

~~~~~

 

It was the day of their wedding and the only time that they got to see each other was when Yuuri was putting pink and dark pink cherry blossom petals into his hair since he grew it out. He attached the petals to his hair by using some fishing line and a very very tiny clear head band. And Viktor attached white cherry blossom petals to Yuuri’s hair by the same means letting them have a nontraditional wedding vail.

Once they were done with hair and whatever else they needed to do, Chris took Viktor and Phichit took Yuuri to their separate dressing rooms to prepare.

They were then ready to start their wedding ceremony.

The both of them wanted to keep one normal wedding tradition by having Yuuri be led down the isle by his father while Viktor waited at the altar. By the time that they were ready to begin, Viktor was already an emotional mess and was glad that they took another wedding tradition from another culture of having the groom turn around until the ‘bride’ was ready to be given away.

The music started and the ‘bridesmaids’ and groomsmen made their way down the isle and once they were down the aisle Yuuri followed with his arm hooked with his fathers and in the other arm were blue roses that had the tips of the leaves coloured silver. Yuuri was handed off to Viktor once he reached the marked point and Viktor took him from there and the services started. When they were ready to begin, the wedding guests were then asked to sit as the ceremony began.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore, is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

“Bless this marriage, O God, as Viktor and Yuuri begin their journey down the road of life together. We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way. Help them to hug each other often, talk and laugh a lot. Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met. Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves. Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinion and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears. Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Help them to realize that there is design and purpose in their lives as in the world, and if they will hold onto each other, they will know that things have a way of working out for the good. Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives. But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share in their hearts so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever. Amen” 

“You have come here today, Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki because you believe that by being together your lives will be better and more productive than they would be apart.

In marriage, a new perspective is created with the joining of both of their views of life.

Through this partnership, each partner becomes stronger, each becomes wiser and each becomes more loving.

But marriage is a garden, which needs to be tended every day: the benefits we receive through marriage are not free.

If we don’t make time to tell our partner how much we value what we have together, we will begin to take each other for granted and lost the very special quality that we originally united to enjoy.

The importance of marriage to humans is so great, that it is the oldest rite or ritual of any kind recorded in history; it’s scope so great that it is virtually the only custom recognized by every human government and religion.

It is into this dynamic and wonderful state of partnership that you two come, today, to be joined.”

"Both Viktor and Yuuri have written their own wedding vows. They will now read them."

Viktor: Yuuri, we met in a small coffee shop you were a vision that I thought I could never obtain. That café may have been small, but it felt like where you were sitting was worlds away. I saw you and shined brighter than any diamond or star, when you came into my life, you made it the best time and even though we only met a short time, I feel like I have known you forever. I believe that we are soulmates and we were married in a past life and that it was destiny that has brought us together to be able to stand here today. I feel like I am the luckiest man and alpha in the world because I get to see the most beautiful person in the whole world every day and am able to spend every day with you.

Yuuri: Viktor, when you came up to me on that day in the café, I thought that you were sent to play a prank on me. But when you gave me your number, I knew that you were the one for me, you have turned my whole life around. I smile brighter than before, loved even more than before and even seen the world in a whole new light with you. You have given me something that I gave up on and now I believe that anyone can find a love that will shine as bright as ours. Waking up to you every day is the best thing that has happened, I get to look into your shining azure eyes and know that you will be there for the both of us. And even though we may make each other mad, I know that deep down you still love me and only want the best for me, the best for us.

Officiant: I will now read another prayer that the couple has picked out.

“Be ambitious for the higher gifts. And I am going to show you a way that is better than any of them. If I have all the eloquence of men or of angels, but speak without love, I am simply a gong booming or a cymbal clashing. If I have the gift of prophecy, understanding all the mysteries there are, and knowing everything, and if I have faith in all its fullness, to move mountains, but without love, then I am nothing at all. If I give away all that I possess, piece by piece, and if I even let them take my body to burn it, but am without love, it will do me no good whatever. Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous; love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offence, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people’s sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end” St Paul to the Corinthians (12:31-13:8.)

“If you have the rings please bring them out.”

At that cue Makkachin came to Viktor and handed her a dog treat while she sat at the feet of Viktor, waiting patiently until the ceremony was done.

“I, Viktor Nikiforov, give you, Yuuri Katsuki this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

“I, Yuuri Katsuki, give you, Viktor Nikiforov this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

"Viktor and Yuuri have chosen to affirm their love by the lighting of a unity candle. They have also asked their families to participate in the lighting ceremony. In so doing, they signal their desire to not only join as one in their union, but to unite two families together as one.

I want to take a moment to explain what the lighting of these candles represents to them:

From every human being there rises a light. And when two souls that are destined for each other find one another, their streams of light flow together and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being.

Viktor and Yuuri: The brightness of the candles that your families have lit – and the brightness of the unity candle that you will together light – will shine throughout your lives, giving you courage and reassurance in the darkness. May the candle’s warmth give you shelter from the cold. May its energy fill your spirits with strength and joy.

As you light the Unity Candle, I want to ask you – and all your friends and family that are present today – to see the brightness of the flame as a symbol of the brightness that your own life brings to this new family. As you lift your candles to light your family unity candle together, so may your love for each other light up your life as a family. Your mother’s have each lit a candle for each of your families. Viktor and Yuuri, please use those candles to light the Unity Candle together.”

Officiant:

Viktor, please repeat after me:I, Viktor Nikiforov take you, Yuuri Katsuki to be my husband.

I will share my life with yours, and build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives."

Officiant:

Yuuri please repeat after me:I, Yuuri Katsuki, take you, Viktor Nikiforov, to be my husband.

I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives."

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss each other.”

After the officiant had said that, Viktor pulled Yuuri in for s soft heated kiss while he dipped him. Then the stood back up and faced the crowd, smiling and holding their hands fingers interlocked with each others.

"I present to you Mr./Mr. Nikiforov."

As fast as the could the almost ran to the end of the aisle where a photographer was waiting to take their picture and as they were heading down the aisle, the guests were tossing cherry blossoms to the happy couple.

Everyone met at the reception where the food was being served and toasts were made to the happy couple wishing them a prosperous marriage with many surprises along the way. Before the wedding started both Viktor and Yuuri decided that they wanted to tell their family and friends during the reception about their angel that was due for July.

Viktor stood getting everyone’s attention. Once the guests were quite he began.

“Family and friends, thank you again for joining Yuuri and I for this special day. We would also like to thank everyone who made this day possible to begin with.” Viktor took a deep breath, looked at Yuuri for support and began to let them know about there angel. “Yuuri and I would like to let everyone know that this will not be the only surprise tonight. Yuuri had found out that he is going to be having a little angel, he found out in December and we are going to be expecting he/she sometime in July. Thank you again for coming to the ceremony and please enjoy yourselves, we will have the cake after Yuuri and I make our rounds to each table.” At that he raised his glass of champagne and Yuuri raised his glass of sparkling cider and made a toast to themselves.

The crowd erupted into shouts of congrats and some whistled.

Once they finished their food, they started making their rounds with the tables starting with Yuuri’s parents and then moving off to their left side and back to the right side, ending with Yuuri’s family again.

When they reached Yuuri’s family, Hiroko pulled Yuuri into a hug and started crying at seeing her baby boy married and carrying her grandchild. And when Hiroko was done Toshiya was the next to congratulate his son and Viktor on their marriage and his grandchild that is on its way. Mari looked at her little brother, then got up and gave him the biggest hug that she ever gave him, telling him that they better visit and bring the little squirt along with.

The next table they visited was Yuuko, Takashi, Axel, Lutz, and Loop along with a few other childhood friends that Yuuri had invited. Yuuko told Yuuri how proud she was about finding someone as amazing as Viktor and told him how happy she was that he will be able to experience raising his own little Yuuri/Viktor. Takashi gave Yuuri a hug and patted him on the back and did the same to Viktor letting them know that he was proud of how Yuuri found his soulmate. While the triplets jumped around Yuuri making him laugh at their energy and also seeing what he would be expecting in the future.

Once they made their rounds, they moved to the cake where it was the most beautiful cake that anyone has ever seen. They have to send Cao a huge thank you gift for making their day more special. Yuuri was the first one to get a slice and Viktor followed, they did the wedding day tradition of feeding each other cake, which was more or less seeing how much they could smear on each other’s faces before ruining their suits. Viktor lost with getting cake on his coat sleeve. They were a laughing mess before they could even serve the rest of the cake to their guests, the couple also wanted the photographer to capture every single moment that they made.

The couple then made their way to the dance floor, where they danced to Stay Close to Me, and Yuuri did his dance with his father to a song titled ‘Untitled 2014’ and it made Yuuri start to cry again and made Toshiya start to tear up at seeing his son grown up. Toshiya can remember dancing with a five-year-old Yuuri, laughing at how he kept stumbling over his own two feet trying to dance, to now his twenty-four-year-old son dancing with him, smiling at seeing his happiness. He can also still see a tiny Yuuri running around the inn laughing and smiling while his sister chased him, and he started crying because his baby, who he could hold and keep close to him was now too big to hold and now he was flying away from the nest.

It was then Hiroko’s turn to dance with her baby boy. She started crying in the middle of the dance, remembering the song title and how her son, her baby was exactly like a butterfly that is both delicate and strong. Hiroko can remember bringing him home and the first night that he was home, he didn’t want to be left alone and slept in his parents’ bed. She was also remembering how he would always come back from his adventures outside, bringing home flowers for her and watching him play with Vicchan outside and down at the beach. She remembers that whenever he would hurt himself she was always there to help him and bring him his favourite dish of katsudon to cheer him up.

When they were finished dancing, they opened the floor to everyone and while the people were dancing, Yuuri went to the bathroom with Viktor on his tail, to help Yuuri calm down from the emotional dances that he had done a couple minutes ago. Viktor hugged Yuuri tight and swayed with him in the bathroom until he was calmed down enough that they made their way back outside to the reception hall.

The wedding was officially over when Yuuri and Viktor made the choice decision that Yuuri needed rest and couldn’t over exert himself anymore than he already has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will tell about what went on after the wedding and what Yuuri and Viktor decided on doing for their honeymoon. The song Yuuri and Toshiya danced to is, https://youtu.be/fwbBB3sCPtg. And the song that Yuuri and Hiroko danced to was https://youtu.be/Kirz0CPhJV8?list=PLa3Ol_GEQg2aBblaviG1OLTLVVGfY9F8m. The first song is by G-Dragon it is a vocal piece, but the instrumental sounded better for this setting, the second song is by BTS and it is another vocal piece, but I thought that the instrumental made a bigger impact than what the vocal would have done. Wow that wedding part took a lot out of me, I wasn’t expecting this chapter to be this long and it turning into a roller coaster of emotions. The next one will be tamer than this chapter. I also found what the rings both engagement and wedding rings they would have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Viktor and Yuuri's wedding they plan and start to travel to their honeymoon vacation.

When the newly married couple got back to the hotel that they were staying at, the first thing both did was get out of their suits and into their lazy day clothing. For Viktor that was always the same, him only wearing pants while going commando underneath them and Yuuri it was one of Viktor’s biggest shirts that went halfway down his thighs with boxers underneath the shirt. Once they were dressed, the first thing Viktor did for Yuuri was pull him by the waist as close to his body as possible and give him the kiss he really wanted to give at the wedding.

The next thing Yuuri knew was being lifted up for the umphteenth time that night bridal style and being placed on the bed while Viktor straddled his hips. They sat their like that, staring at each other while their hands were linked pushing against each other, and trying to make each other laugh.

Viktor got off of Yuuri and started to kiss the baby bump and started talking to the baby, which made Yuuri laugh even more.

“Viktor I don’t think that the baby can hear you.”

“I don’t care I’m going to anyway.” Viktor said while sticking his tongue out at Yuuri

“Okay babe, whatever you say.” He said while laughing at the alpha’s childish attitude

“Do you hear that, momma says that I can keep talking to you for as long as I like.”

“I think he’s going to be as feisty as his father.” Yuuri said as he felt little butterflies in his bellyw

Viktor looked up at Yuuri, eyes shining like stars “Yuuuurriiii~”

“Hachimitsu, I felt him give little kicks that’s why he’s going to be feisty just like you.”

“Wait Yuuri how do you that the baby is going to be a boy?”

“I don’t know, the baby just feels like its going to be a boy.”

“Well, I don’t care what gender the baby is going to be, I just hope that he/she is as sweet and as kind as my Yuuri. And you little one, don’t start causing momma trouble.” Viktor said face still at Yuuri’s little bump.

Yuuri just laughed at his antics, he will never get over how much of a child Viktor is.

“We need a name for the baby, we can’t just keep calling the baby ‘it’.” Viktor said now sitting up with his finger on his chin in thought. “I know! How about malen’kiy, its Russian for little one and its perfect for the little sprout.” Viktor said with stars in his eyes.

“That sounds wonderful Vitya, how do you like the name malen’kiy.” Yuuri said giving Viktor a peck on the lips while rubbing little circles on his belly. He felt a little kick as he said the new nickname for the baby. “Seems like malen’kiy agrees with the name.”

Viktor gave a chuckle as he went back down to the baby and gave some more kisses to the bump and started rubbing his wrist on the bump scenting the baby.

“Viktor don’t you think that its time that you should bond me. I mean we are now married and we should do it before malen’kiy rostok is born.”

The alpha sat there dumbfounded at hearing his mate’s boldness. “I guess it is time that I bond you, would you want to do that before, during or after the honeymoon?”

“I guess we could do it before. I mean I’ve heard stories that newly bonded mates shouldn’t leave each other’s side and since you are always by my side I guess it won’t affect us.”

“Okay my Yuuri, for our honeymoon though, where we are going is going to be a surprise but if we want to do the bonding we should do it tonight.”

Yuuri straddled his alpha’s lap, looking into his azure eyes seeing all the love and devotion in his eyes and something else there that he couldn’t put his finger on.

“Stop thinking moya lyubov.” The alpha said as he tucked a stray black hair behind his ear.

The omega moved that instead of straddling the alpha’s lap he was laying bridal style with his head resting on the alpha’s chest breathing in his scent, causing him to slowly slip into a daze. Realizing this Viktor picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. First sitting down and pulling the omega into his hold again laying Yuuri’s head on his chest, he could hear the alpha’s heartbeat and mixed with his scent caused him to fall into a deep sleep.

As Viktor laid there watching his mate’s chest rise and fall as he fell further into sleep. He started playing with his hair loving how long it got since he started his pregnancy and chuckled as he pulled his hand away, the omega chased the touch even in his sleep. With the rhythmic falling of his mate’s chest and hearing the soft snoring, he allowed himself to be lolled into a deep sleep alongside his mate. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The week went by faster than either of them had anticipated and on the 24th Viktor picked Yuuri up in the middle of the night and carried him to the car and slid in with the omega pushed against his side. With their stuff packed they started their journey towards their honeymoon destination.

Since Yuuri was around five months at the time he was more tired and therefore woke up at various times cradled in his alpha’s arms with his head against the others chest listening to his heartbeat. Every time the alpha felt his omega move he would press his lips to the top of the others hair murmuring sweet nothings to him.

He started the car and began their journey to where they would be honeymooning, trying to contain his excitement. The alpha looked over to his omega seeing that he was stirring, and the alpha started to release calming pheromones trying to calm down his mate. His scent seemed to be working as his mate relaxed into the seat and a faint purring could be heard.

And once everything was set and his mate was relaxed, he began their journey to their destination. 

 

~~~~~~ 

 

The sun was starting to rise when Yuuri started to wake up.

The omega started to panic a bit until he realized that he was in a car traveling along an unfamiliar road, he realized after a couple of seconds that he was safe in the car when he felt his alpha reach over and grab his hand. He didn’t realize that he had also started to release a stressed scent until he smelt his alphas calming scent of cedar, bergamot, and ginger. Yuuri instantly relaxed into the seat and when Viktor looked over, he saw that the omega had a far away look in his eyes.

Viktor almost startled when he heard his omega talk to him.

“Hey babe”

“Hey sexy”

Yuuri gave him an eye roll at the nickname he gave him, “About how long until we get to wherever it is you are taking us?”

“It’s a surprise zoloste, you’ll have to wait to see but believe me you will both love and hate me for where we are going. But as far as how long we have until we reach there, well…..” the alpha knew he was going to get told about being ‘extra’ again but how could he not with a mate like Yuuri.

“Viktor Dmitri Nikiforov”

And immediately he felt himself shrink under the omegas glare (he may be the pakhan of the Russian Bratva and the most powerful mafia in the whole country maybe even the world, but his mate was more terrifying). He also knew he was screwed the moment that his mate used his full name.

“Well don’t hate me too much, but it may be give or take 24 hours.” He muttered the last part not wanting his mate to hear the last part of his sentence.

“WHAT?!? 24 HOURS?!? And you’ve been driving for…” he looked at the clock and his eyes widen at the time. “YOU’VE BEEN DRIVING FOR 9 STRAIGHT HOURS?!?!?”

“At the next exit I want you to pull off and we are taking a break and I do NOT want to hear any ‘ifs’ ‘ands’ or ‘buts’ about it.”

And Viktor was now screwed. He knew he should have went off at a half-way exit but his stupid alpha need to keep going no matter what got in the way.

He looked at the signs along the way to see how long until the next exit and saw that there was one coming up in about two miles. He sucked up his alpha pride and finally spoke to his mate.

“Yes dear, I knew I should have pulled over at the half-way point but…” he rubbed the back of his neck, “My alpha decided that I could continue on, I am so sorry there is nothing I can do to make it up to you.”

Yuuri smirked and knew he could keep this going and make him pay for his idioticness and stubbornness.

“You don't have to worry about that. Oh there are plenty of things that you can do to make it up to me.” Yuuri said as he started thinking of ways that the alpha could make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy with school and other clubs. The next chapter is Viktor and Yuuri continuing on their journey to their honeymoon spot that Viktor picked out. As for ages I am not sure if I included them in the story yet but Yuuri is 24 and Viktor is 28.


	6. Chapter 6

‘That bastard who does he think he is, I’ll show them I’ll show them all to not mess with me.’ Yuri thought as he made his way towards France to start his own mafia gang.

He was just about to leave the hotel when he saw the familiar flash of silver hair and instantly knew that there was only one man that possessed that colour of hair.

Viktor Nikiforov

The only reason that he is weary about sowing his face is because of the last encounter with him did not end out well.

_Yuri was in one of the rooms when he started to smell this really sweet scent. He decided to head out of the room to investigate where the smell was coming from, and boy was that one of the worst choices of his life._

_He was met with an omega being carried by the most feared alpha in the whole country and of course the scent had to have been coming from the omega being carried in his arms. Yuri had no desire for the Pakhan’s omega, but his alpha saw an unclaimed aroused omega._

_No Yuri had his eyes on a different person who just happened to work for the same Pakhan, but like he was going to tell anyone. He was going to try and convince the person to defect and go with him to start their own mafia._

_He couldn’t keep his mouth shut and regretted it immediately when he was met with a warning from the alpha telling him to stay away and stay in his room. But nope he opened his mouth and made the most fucked up choice in his life by threatening the Pakhan and he deserved to be thrown into the pitch-black cement room._

_Yuri heard the alpha walk away from the door to his room and he didn’t know how many hours passed until he got fed up enough and was trying to break the door by throwing anything and everything in the room at it. He stopped when he heard the deep voice of the Pakhan telling him that he was going to be dealt with by the Pakhan personally, once he heard that he didn’t think that he could move any faster to get to the other side of the room._

_Sometime passed while he was in the room when he heard the door being opened and standing on the other side was the man that he always wanted, Otabek Altin, also the same person that he was going to ask to defect with him. Even though Otabek was an omega he wasn’t a force to be reckoned with, sometimes he would spare with the omega (he wouldn’t tell anyone that the omega could beat his ass in nothing flat)._

_He immediately ran into the omega’s embrace, almost knocking both of them over. Otabek had to shush him to make sure that he got the alpha out with little to no issue._

_Yuri and Otabek were able to get out of the mansion with no issue which was surprising normally the mansion would be guarded like crazy, to the point that nobody could get out without someone knowing something._

_Once outside they darted down and towards the main street to catch a taxi to head towards the train station. They reached the train station and got a ticket to head towards France and while they were on the train they decided that they would create their own mafia that they would be able to control._

He was shaken out of his thinking by a gentle hand on his solder.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Yuri shook his head “No nothing’s wrong just thought I saw Viktor.”

He felt the omega tense at the mention of the alpha’s name.

“Come on Yura, don’t joke about something like that.”

“I’m not joking, he’s here and he has the pig with him.”

They immediately ran back to their hotel room as to not be seen by the silver haired alpha. Once they reached the room Otabek started to panic from knowing that they were in the same building as _him_.

Yuri immediately went to his partner’s side to try and calm him down. He was releasing his comforting scent that Otabek could never get enough of.

“Yura, is everything going to be okay?”

Yuri always knew that Otabek always put on a tough front but really on the inside he was scared. He knew that he had to be strong for the both of them and right now he was trying his hardest to be strong enough.

“To tell you the truth Beka, I’m really not sure. One thing I do know is that I will protect you no matter what happens.”

“Thank you Yura”

Otabek finally calmed down enough and after his panic subsided he fell asleep.

“Your welcome Otabek, hopefully everything works out for the best.” Yuri said as he kissed the omegas head before laying him down on the bed.

After he laid him down he went to see if Viktor was really here or if he was just seeing things.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Viktor checked into the hotel and got the card to their room. He was truthfully grateful that Yuuri told him to pull over at the exit, it gave him time to think about what he wanted to make his next move.

The alpha grabbed their luggage and started to head up to their room. Of course, Viktor had to have the best of the best and that meant getting a room at the top floor.

When they entered the room, the omega stopped to take in the huge room and although Viktor realizes that they are only staying for two nights, he had to have the most lavish room possible. Entering in the room, you walked into a living room with a sixty-inch TV and going past the living room was a fully stocked and updated stainless steel kitchen. Off on the other side of the living room was a small hallway that led to two rooms one was about as big as the living room if not bigger and it had its own bathroom off to the side, the other room was a reasonable size one that Yuuri thinks would be used for children.

There were two bathrooms. The one attached to the master suite had its own mini-pool like tub with steps leading down into the water. The sink in the bathroom stretches from one side of the wall to the glass walk in shower and above the sink was a mirror that stretched along the length. And the walk-in shower had to have been as big as a walk-in closet and had shower heads that are on three of the walls that when turned on the water flows like a waterfall. Inside the shower had a seat built into the wall along with a movable showerhead and a speaker system built in the wall.

In the master bedroom, Viktor found that it had mood lightening. Hmm that will come in handy _later_. He thought as he approached his mate in the bathroom.

“So sexy, what do you think of the place?” Viktor asked as he wrapped his arms around his mate and resting his hands flat on the distended belly.

“Vitya, its beautiful but you do realize that we are only staying for two night’s right?”

Viktor gave his mate a pout “But babe, you said we should relax and what better way to do that than to indulge a little.”

Yuuri turned around and put his hands on the firm pecs, shivering at the feeling of the strong muscles imagining the man shirtless and leaning over him—

“In that case, then I’m sleeping in the master bedroom while you sleep in the other bedroom if you really want to indulge.”

“Yuuurriii~ your so mean to me.” Yuuri started walking away, sashaying his hips as he went knowing exactly what he was doing to the alpha.

A low growl came up from the alpha’s throat at seeing his mate tempting him, practically begging to be pounced on. The alpha was already enamored with the way the omega’s body was full with his pup.

The omega heard the growl come from his alpha’s throat and tried to suppress a shiver that ran through his body. He started to move faster well as fast as his body could go and went towards the kitchen.

Viktor gave his mate a head start before he moved to as fast as he could towards his mate.

“Hey Vik-” Yuuri started before he was attacked by his lover.

“My little omega, do you have any idea what you do to me, how you make me feel whenever you walk away like that. You know how your body affects me but, yet you insist on testing my patience.” The alpha growled low in his mate’s ear.

“Alpha~ you know I just love to tease you, and your little friend….” Yuuri turned in the embrace facing the alpha looking up through his bangs batting his eyelashes, “….and your omega just loves to see his alpha lose control and take what he wants.” The omega said as a purr.

The omega yelped as he was hoisted up onto the marble countertop with the alpha standing in between his legs. Yuuri felt how much the alpha wanted him and moaned at the feeling of the thick hot length grinding against his.

The alpha started kissing his way down the omegas body leaving wet spots on the clothes of his mate. When he got down to where the treasure was, he started mouthing at the mound causing a wet spot to form from his ministrations. From his spot he could smell the omegas arousal and started to let out a pleased rumble from his chest.

The alpha stood up and said, “If you think he’s little I would hate to see what big is…….” He finished as he was now standing so close to the omega they were sharing each others breaths.

“You know if we keep continuing like this, we won’t have enough energy to continue our drive tomorrow.”

“Ya but your big, strong, sexy, and handsome alpha will take care of you.”

Yuuri gave him a smirk before they heard a knock on the door. Viktor let out a loud growl that had the omega shrinking into himself. Viktor turned to Yuuri giving him a look that said ‘get in the bedroom and lock the door’.

Needless to say they were not expecting any visitors so it was completely normal for the alpha to be protective especially with the smell of aroused omega in the air.

Viktor went to the door and opened it not anticipating to see him here. He let out a snarl at the visitor not seeing the omega standing behind the visitor.

_“Hello Vitya…….”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not posting in forever but I've had a hard time at college and then I kinda had a breakdown and had to have my medication change. I'm crossing my fingers and hoping these medications will help me better than the others.
> 
> Anyways back to the story, more will happen and we'll be able to see what happens between Viktor and Yuri. And in this story Otabek acts tough but inside is terrified and only shows it around omegas and Yuri.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Hello Vitya…….”_

“You have a lot of nerve showing up here.” Viktor snarled.

 _“_ _Why Vitya that’s not a way to talk to your guest now is it?”_ Yurio said back to the snarling alpha in a smug voice.

“You are not welcome here first of all, secondly, you should be watching out for me because I can and will fuck you up there is no doubt to that.” Viktor was seething at this point at seeing the person who had tried to go after his omega.

At this point Otabek was cowering behind Yurio, who was still standing his ground. The omega was getting more and more anxious by the second with how much dominating pheromones were being pumped out by the two alphas.

At the sound of his husbands’ voice Yuuri got up to go to the door.

“Viktor, honey, what’s the matter?” Yuuri asked while slowly walking towards him.

“Stay back” Viktor ordered him.And Yuuri had never been alpha ordered before, he knew this was serious.

Viktor felt his mouth start to hurt as his canines started to grow. He tried to take a swipe at Yurio who ducked, and forgot that his omega was behind him, was revealed.

Viktor saw Otabek and took a step backwards shocked that he was betrayed by one of his most loyal men.

“O-Otabek what are you doing here?”

_"He’s my omega old man he decided to betray you and come with me.”_

**“He’s right Viktor, I betrayed you in order to follow my mate. I wasn’t expecting him to come after you though and I have tried to stop him from coming up here.”** Otabek said feeling himself shrink in on himself underneath the alpha’s glare.

Viktor only grew angrier at the confession. He knew someone was a mole in the bratva he just wasn’t expecting one of his what seemed to be his most loyal to be the mole.

“GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. MY. SIGHT. **NOW**.” Viktor bellowed pretty sure that he caught the attention of the residents on his floor and maybe on the one above and below.

 _“Make me old man.”_ Yurio challenged him getting closer to his face.

Viktor reached into his pants and grabbed his gun and pointed it at Yurio’s face challenging him to try anything. Instead he lifted his hands and with a smirk on his face told him that ‘you win old man’ and backed away walking towards the elevator getting in and going to his room.

Once they were out of the hallway, Viktor slowly backed up closing the door as he backed up, once the door was closed he locked all of the locks that were on the door. He then turned around and was attacked by his omega in a hug.

“Vitya you didn’t have to get so violent right away. You scare me whenever you pull out your gun.” Yuuri said looking up into the eyes of the alpha trying to hopefully calm him down.

Viktor was still fuming and instead of yelling at his omega who was the sweetest person on earth he decided to just walk away. The pheromones that were wafting off the alpha in waves were slowly diffusing into the air.

The omega not realizing that his alpha was just trying to calm walked up to him and grabbed his arm, the alpha quickly pulled his arm out of the omegas hold not realizing that he accidently hit his omega.

Yuuri was holding onto his cheek. _Viktor just hit me for the first time_. Yuuri whimpered and let out a chocked sob from behind his hand which caught the attention of his alpha who quickly turned around and ran to the omega only to have the omega flinch.

“Yuuri I am so sorry please let me see your eye.” Viktor begged.

“Y-You hit m-me.” Yuuri turned around and ran to the bathroom only to slam the door in Viktor’s face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two hours later Yuuri finally came out of the bathroom, eyes bloodshot and face puffy and blotchy.

“Yuuri, sweetheart, love of my life, how are you feeling. I didn’t mean for that to happen to you. You know that I would never hurt you on purpose.” Viktor immediately jumped to his feet from where he was waiting outside the bathroom door.

“Don’t just leave me alone I think you’ve done enough.” Yuuri snapped at Viktor. “I just want to go to bed I think we have had enough excitement for the day.”

“B-But Yuuri you n-need to eat for the baby and for yourself.” Viktor stuttered the most viscous mafia boss in the world is brought down in two sentences from his omega.

“Oh so now you want me to get fatter than I already am.” Yuuri half shouted at Viktor.

“No that’s not what I meant, you know that I think your beautiful no matter what you look like.” Viktor begged his omega to eat with him and it would be a place of his choice too.

“No Viktor I don’t care I am going to bed and that is it I think you’ve done enough for today.” Yuuri told him a last time before he slammed the hotel bedroom door closed.

_Well looks like I am sleeping on the couch tonight._

Viktor stripped out of his clothes except for his underwear and climbed onto the couch curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep crying while he attempted.

During the middle of the night Yuuri crept out into the living room area and saw Viktor shaking on the couch in only his underwear with tear tracks falling down his cheeks.

_Oh Vitya I am so sorry._

Yuuri slowly walked up to his lover and shook him awake and the first thing that Viktor did was scoot back on the couch trying to distance himself from the omega. But Yuuri just kept on insisting and moved closer to him almost in his lap by now. Viktor could see the dark rings around his eyes seeing that the omega did not get a lick of sleep at all.

Yuuri shyly held out his hand in a silent invitation for his alpha to take and lead Viktor back to the bedroom where he pushed Viktor down in the bed and laid down after him with Viktor’s front to his back. The omega let out a content sigh with the alphas warmth finally behind him, he finally fell asleep with Viktor nosing the back of his hair.

“I love you Vitya.” Yuuri murmured in his sleep.

“I love you to my Yuuri.” Viktor whispered in his hair and let out a content sigh just like his omega did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day saw two lovers walking out of the building towards their car where they had another 24 hours left to drive which would be three days for them stopping at a motel on the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The day they reached the hotel that Viktor had booked it was the 23 of March. Both alpha and omega were tired and just wanted to sleep so once they checked into the hotel Belles Rives and were finally settled, they collapsed on the couch to fall asleep with tangled limbs.

Three hours later the couple woke up and decided that they were going to explore the town that they were gonna honeymoon in. They took a train to Palais des Festivals et des Congrès where they stayed there for about an hour and a half almost two hours and then traveled back close to their hotel where they would wander around more to see what was around.

They spent about a week there where they explored the city, ate delicious foods, and had plenty of sex, enough to make even the nastiest of sinners’ blush. And while they were relaxing Viktor never let Yuuri out of his sight and whenever they took a break Viktor would be right on Yuuri holding and caressing his baby bump.

Their drive back was uneventful, well excluding the time room service accidently walked in on Viktor eating Yuuri out, but other than that little incident there were no other issues involving the mafia or little assholes named Yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo!!! So I'm not dead I have just been having some different things going on and I have not forgotten this story I have just been too busy to be able to work on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this sucks this is my first time ever writing something like this.  
> The next chapter we will see how well things turn out at the party for Yuuri. We will also get to see if Yuri will survive after what he did, or will he die. Yuuri and Phichit are at the party and we will see how well Viktor can hold it together when he meets Phichit or will Chris have to hold the alpha back from making any rash decisions. Will a new relationship come about, or will jealousy get in the way and push them farther apart?


End file.
